Challenges of Life: Time Begins
by Saskia Wolf
Summary: Eight Children whom had been attending Summer Camp find themselves in an alternate world. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, and Halie along with their new companions face off against the new challenges in their lives.
1. The Meeting

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people. I don't mind compliments and critiques to this story, if you found something that should be changed about my writing, please let me know, I would love your help. If you read and leave a review and have a question or comment that you would like answered, I'd be more than happy to reply. This story will mostly be more of Halie's point of view, but every now and then it will change to that of another character and I will let you know when it does.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 1: **The Meeting

**

* * *

**(Tai's Telling—everything said by Tai for this intro will be as followed, so it's kind of like narrating.)

INTRO::

_It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out and other places got totally flooded with ocean water like chocolate sauce. And get this, cities that were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold. At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on, because I was at camp. All the other campers were goofing off and hanging out, me; I was enjoying the summer sun while…going over my multiplication tables. That is until it started to snow, in the middle of July! Totally freaky, and it gets weirder, you won't believe what happened to me and some of the other kids. Oh, by the way, my name is Tai Kamiya!_

"Tai! Wake up Tai!" a young voice sounded from below the tree-limb the twelve-year-old boy was snoozing upon. The voice came from a small, dark red-headed child stood just below. She had on a black tank top with a dragon holding two balls; of white and one black. Her sneakers had a winged heart on both sides; one wing like an angel's and one demonic. _That loud mouth is my nine-year-old sister Halie, and everyone seems to love her._ The commotion the child was raising about her brother caught the attention of a few kids around the campsite.

One of the girls at the site came over to stand next to Halie; she had lighter red hair, a yellow shirt with a white collar, and a blue hat. The girl gave a smile as she looked up towards the sky and catching the young child's attention. _This is Sora; she's okay for a girl._ Sora had just let out a gasp as she noticed the snowflakes falling from the semi-clouded sky.

_And Matt, well Matt's just too cool._ A golden-haired boy in a green shirt and jeans looked over towards the two girls standing underneath the tree, his hair cut into that spikes and bangs. Yet another kid noticed the snow and finally took his eyes away from his yellow computer. _And this little kid is Izzy; he should have gone to computer camp._ Although not far away from where Sora and Halie stood, the last girl in the area stood up from looking at the flowers. She wore a reddish-pink outfit with a matching cowboy hat and brown gloves. _That's Mimi; I'll bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try!_

A boy about the same age as Halie stopped from playing in the bushes and began to look at the snowfall along with the others, amazement glowed in his eyes. _That's TK, Matt's dopey little brother._ And the last one to look up, seemed to be the oldest of them all, him looking down at the stairs he was walking along probably hoping not to fall. _Oh, and this is Joe. Don't scare him, he might wet his pants._

Noticing her brother climb down the tree like a scared bear, Halie grumbled as she was pushed inside the cabin that would hold the rest of the kids until the snow stopped as it started to fall down much heavier. The noise of the wind started to worry the older kids; Izzy was to busy trying to get his internet connection while TK and Halie began playing Rock, Paper, Scissors because they got bored.

Watching and waiting for someone to open the door so they could go back outside, Halie got really bored until Tai slid it open. TK and Halie were the first ones out due to the fact they just wanted to go outside and not be cooped up like they would be if they were at home. Once Matt and Joe came out of the cabin, everyone noticed the two children already throwing snowballs at each other, yet aiming it just right, Halie threw her latest one and nailed Tai between the eyes causing him to fall from the unexpected impact. Looking at each other, TK and Halie ran and hid behind Sora and Matt until something caught everyone's eye.

Running back into the cabin, Halie stood over the kid and his computer, "Hey Izzy, you've got to come and see this! There are so many colors in the sky!" yet all she got was the reply she would have gotten from Tai.

"It's probably just the sunset Halie, it always has different colors at that time." Izzy paused as he thought about what she had said then looked at his clock. "Wait, it can't be sunset, it's hardly after noon." Grabbing his computer he followed Halie out to where the other six kids were waiting, watching the sky. As soon as they stopped he asked, "Well, what is it?"

"Maybe an aurora?" the question came from Sora who once again had Halie next to her. Ever since they had gotten to camp Tai never hung around her and the older girl did.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights? That's impossible. You see that in Alaska, we're way to far south."

"Tell that to the snow Izzy."

Yet after that Joe was being over-reactive and Mat just replied. Then suddenly a green shape appeared in the sky and just as Halie was about to say something, Tai butted it and said it himself. "Hey, what's that?" And as soon as he said that eight streaks of light came down from the green shape in the aurora, it seemed like fireballs at the end; each landing in and around the eight children as a cloud of snow-dust surrounded them.

Sora, recovering from what happened asked, "Everyone, are you alright?" and she got the replies of Matt, Mimi, and Joe as Izzy just claimed it as meteors. As everyone gathered around one of the new holes in the ground a light flashed and a small, strange device floated out. Each of the eight kids grabbed the one that came in front of them, Joe being the only one to nearly lose it and conversations started up again mostly with Izzy giving everyone some long-winded words that most of them didn't understand.

Just as soon as someone asked for instructions, what seemed like a large wave came literally out of no where and rose to a great height. As the wave of water came crashing down, swallowing each of the children and the next thing they new, there was no snow just really hard earth.

Halie sat under a tree with Tai lying unconscious a few feet away, a pink head with eyes sitting in her lap speaking like a conversation with it and it replied. She had found out that his name was Koromon, he was a Digimon, and the group landed in the Digital World. As Halie was processing everything, Koromon bounced over to Tai and spoke. "Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai"

As soon as Tai noticed Koromon on top of him, Halie laughed as he started to freak out about it. Yet, Tai didn't notice his younger sister laughing until Koromon continuously told Tai that he was a friend and not to be afraid. Once Koromon told Tai his name and bounced into his hands, Tai's device from camp started to glow a bright light and Halie stopped laughing, looking away.

Suddenly Izzy came out from behind a couple of trees a few yards away, and as soon as they started talking, Halie felt left out, turning around and walking off. Izzy had one of the Digimon too, and she noticed that Matt, Sora, and TK had them as well. Also, once Mimi and Joe joined the picture, everyone had a Digimon friend except Halie. "Figured it was my luck, it's always my luck; Tai gets everything while I just get left out."

Kicking a rock she continued to walk until she heard shouts from Tai, Sora, Joe, and TK calling her, wondering where she was at. Suddenly a large, and that means large, red and black bug broke a tree as it stepped just in front of Halie and let out a roar. Just a few seconds after she let out a scream, the gang came running up behind her and one of the other Digimon, Tsunomon stated that the large Digimon was Kuwagamon.

Feeling her wrists get grabbed, Halie began running with Tai leading her as the neared a dead-end cliff. Letting go of her hand Tai walked near the edge and looked down, allowing everyone to know that there was no way out, and "We're trapped." Halie rolled her eyes and thought to herself, 'Yes Tai, that's a way to stay positive.'

After lying on the ground by being pushed down by TK, she watched with the others as the Digimon started to attack Kuwagamon until he fell from the sky into the forest. Everyone called for their Digimon as the saw them down on the ground. Each of the kids hoping their new friends were alright while Halie just stood up and padded the dust out of her clothes and narrowed her eyes in a longing fashion. That is until Kuwagamon came back, angrier than ever and everyone, including Halie ran to the edge where Tai was. All the older kids saying they should run until the Digimon said they should stand and fight. Then the Digimon started to run towards the large Digimon, the partnered kids telling them to return then as they neared the digital devices of the partners glowed, a light from the sky landing in the place the Digimon were in.

**KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO……AGUMON!**

**YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……BIYOMON!**

**MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TO……TENTOMON!**

**TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GABUMON!**

**TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……PATAMON!**

**BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GOMAMON!**

**TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TO……PALMON!**

Just as soon as the new Digimon began to attack, they were knocked back by Kuwagamon with most of them landing down on the ground until Agumon gave the start up and Palmon and Patamon attacked.

**POISON IVY!** The vines at the ends of Palmon's hands wrapped themselves around Kuwagamon's right leg as he started to gain altitude, keeping him somewhat grounded until Patamon attacked, **BOOM BUBBLE!** Then Tentomon's attack, **SUPER SHOCKER!** and Gomamon's rolling spin to place Kuwagamon on one knee.

Agumon gave a good job to everyone before summoning a ball of fire in his mouth and releasing it, **PEPPER BREATH!** With Gabumon and Biyomon right behind him, **BLUE BLASTER! SPIRAL TWISTER! **

The last three attacks caused Kuwagamon to light up in flames and roar in pain before everyone sent their attack it the beetle Digimon, knocking him down for the count before they ran back to their friends. Halie just stood in the back while everyone greeted their new Digimon formed friends, she apparently being left behind again. Only until Biyomon and Sora walked over, and her Digimon introduced herself since they hadn't officially met like Halie had with Agumon before he digivolved.

Yet, just as the reunion came, so did Kuwagamon, apparently not fully defeated. Tai and Agumon being the closest, Halie yelled at him, "Tai! Watch out!" Her older brother looked just in time to not get stabbed with the pinchers of the large Digimon. Not noticing the cliff start to break off until the rumble, everyone seemed pretty freaked out about it, for it hadn't even been a day and they were already falling off cliffs.

* * *

**Saskia: **Alright well I followed most of the first part of the story to the exact, besides the parts where Halie came in. I guess I didn't really describe her that well, so I'll do that now. Halie has short, dark red hair in layers. She's normally seen in jeans and a black or purple shirt with either a dragon or some strange design; or she could be seen with a gray hoodie on with yellow markings along the left arm. Her eyes are 'hazel' but sometimes they're a deep blue color. Currently she is eight years old, the same age as T.K. and the sister to Tai. Although why she is his sister will be explained in later chapters. Also I have planned to make the updates something around two per week as long as my economics class doesn't interfere.

**Halie:** ....so Saskia, why don't I get a Digimon!? It's not fair that everyone gets one but me!

**Saskia:** Well.....that's going to be told about later on as well, I mean you have a digivice so technically you are a digidestined, your partner just...hasn't arrived yet.

**Halie:** What's that supposed to mean!? My partner hasn't arrived yet.

**Saskia:** Well it means I havn't figured out who your Digimon partner will be -smiles-

**Halie:** -grumbles- Well, you better figure it out and soon, Tai's going to get on my nerves.

**Saskia:** Don't worry Halie, he's going to get on everyone's nerves...

**Tai:** Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?

**Saskia:** ....Nothing Tai, well anyways, please review, critique and anything else you would like, I don't even mind if you bash this because it won't matter, I'm going to complete it, anyways I'm going to try to quickly get to the climax of the story so it might make people interested.....


	2. Greymon's Arrival

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people. I don't mind compliments and critiques to this story, if you found something that should be changed about my writing, please let me know, I would love your help. If you read and leave a review and have a question or comment that you would like answered, I'd be more than happy to reply. This story will mostly be more of Halie's point of view, but every now and then it will change to that of another character and I will let you know when it does.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 2::** Greymon's Arrival

* * *

All she could hear was the sound of her friend's screams as well as her own as the wind rushed against them. Having just fallen off a cliff by a giant red bug didn't help our case since rocks were falling all around us. Halie could hear the voices of Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon yelling for their human partners as the rest of us were nearly seeing the water close up. Turning over in the air, Halie saw the three flying Digimon grab Sora, Izzy, and TK as Palmon held onto Mimi and grabbed a rock before it came apart and they joined us in our falling adventure.

Halie heard Gomamon, the small otter-seal type Digimon yell something about fishes, or was it nets, she wasn't really paying attention that is until she didn't feel herself hit water but actually a slimy yet soft surface and water splashed her face. Finally someone spoke that she actually listened to, when Matt told everyone to look up. Lifting her head she noticed and heard Kuwagamon give a roar as he fell with the rest of the cliff heading straight for the water like the Digidestined did.

As they were looking back, Halie turned over hoping not to get splashed with the water again. Although that didn't last when the impact Kuwagamon had on the water started making the waves pretty large and the ride got rough. Right up until the eight children crash-landed on the side of the river.

"I knew we'd be ok," was what Matt said that disintegrated the silence as Joe and Gomamon started having their own little conversation about school fish and markets. Standing up Halie took her hair and shirt, wringing out the water that had gotten all over here.

After getting the water off, Halie heard each of the names of the Digimon, now that they weren't in their small, tiny forms and were much larger. She recognized Agumon, the orange dinosaur Digimon by the voice since he sounded so much like Koromon. Gomamon had stated his name first as well as being a white seal with orange hair. Patamon, the new Tokomon, was orange and cream colored with wings on his head.

Tentomon looked like a large ladybug-beetle cross with red and grey coloring; Biyomon, a pink and blue bird type Digimon. Gabumon—Halie's favorite—was that of like a yellow dog with light and dark blue fur and a golden horn. Palmon, well she was just a plant-like Digimon with flowers sprouting from her head and ivy for hands.

The Digimon kept talking about digivolving into the next level, yet Halie gave a dirty look at Tai as he seemed to not pay attention to what anyone was saying. Then the topic came up about energy and batteries, how the Digimon shared the energy of their human partners; Palmon just thanked Mimi for her 'magical powers' and Halie gave a quiet laugh.

"We should find a payphone," Joe stated as everyone started saying things about contacting the real world. "We could phone the Police, or the Fire Department, or my mother."

A couple moments passed, Halie being herself missed part of the conversation until she heard Matt talking, "I think we should explore around, not go back to that mountain, we need to see what's around here."

"I don't think we should explore," Joe said with his eyes closed like he was thinking, "We should stay right here until someone comes for us."

"Oh yeah, that's a smart idea, lets just wait for something like that giant bug to come and get us Joe, good thinking," Matt stated with sarcasm.

Halie nodded as she drifted off as the other seven were talking, hearing the quick conversation between Izzy and Tentomon. "It would be easier to tell where we were if we knew which way was north." Izzy said with a knowing sense.

"I know which way north is," Tentomon told him as Izzy asked him which way, "It's the opposite of south."

Izzy looking at the bug Digimon just sighed, he couldn't believe that his new friend just said that. Halie walked next to TK as they all started following Tai and Matt as they decided to explore a little to find the ocean that Tai said he found.

After walking for a few minutes, Halie was just thinking, she didn't like speaking out loud unless it concerned her, she watched as Patamon and Biyomon started to try and fly until they figured they were tired. Turning to TK she laughed as she noticed Patamon rested on his head. Suddenly, the kids started to hear phones ringing, and Halie just thought that was strange.

The phones were placed out in the middle of a beach, with sand and water all around, it just didn't seem natural. Izzy claimed about aliens, TK ran off to check the slots for loose change while the others went to the phones to try and call home. So while they were doing their issues, Halie just walked over towards the rocks and sat down.

Eventually the others—besides Joe—came back and sat with her while Joe kept trying to call out and getting frustrated at what was going on. While he did that, Tai decided that it was time to take a break and eat something until Sora brought up the subject about the Digivices that they eight of them got at camp.

Soon everyone started listing off what they had, Sora had some medical equipment, Tai his telescope, and Izzy had his laptop and his cell phone. Halie and TK had candy and cookies while Mimi, unknowingly had the compass, cooking fuel, knives, and a lot of other things the group could have used earlier. All because she wanted to see how far we could all get without using the compass, and with that Matt gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

That was everyone until Tai noticed Joe was carrying the emergency food bag that was apparently supposed to be carried by Mimi that week at camp. Halie, along with TK, laughed as Joe came over with an expression on his face that you could only laugh at as he set the bag down next to Mimi.

"Ugh, Mimi, you've got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else, take a little responsibility." Joe told the girl in pink as he held the emergency bag out to her.

"But, that bag's to heavy for me," Mimi gave a slight whine as Joe retorted before giving up that she wasn't going to carry the bag.

After the little discussion, the eight children sat down with the seven Digimon to figure out how many days of food they have. Joe and Izzy counted three days worth of food for the eight of them until Sora told them that the Digimon would need to be included as well.

Gabumon and Biyomon just looked at each other before telling the humans that Digimon hunt and forage for themselves and not to include them in their calculations. Halie agreed with the Digimon about that, saying that she would rather enjoy the works of actually camping since there weren't any buildings around for them to sleep in, so she told them not to include her as well.

After saying that, Halie leaned over to Gabumon and asked if he would help her find the stuff that is not dangerous. Matt, Tai, and Sora just gave her a look that said, 'I don't think so, you're young and need to eat' as Matt told Gabumon that his assistance in the matter wouldn't be necessary. Halie and the dog-like Digimon looked at each other and gave a smile, for Halie knew she wouldn't listen to them, especially Tai.

Suddenly another roar sounded from not to far away, Biyomon and Gomamon were the first to hear as a geyser of water formed beneath the seven phone booths causing them to be lifted and shattered on the ground. Running with the rest of the group one of the Digimon said that it was Shellmon, a Digimon that gets mad for no reason.

Joe tried to climb the low ledge as six of the seven Digimon ran forward to start their attacks. **PEPPER BREATH! BLUE BLASTER! SPIRAL TWISTER! SUPER SHOCKER! BOOM BUBLE! POISON IVY!** Although apparently, since Agumon was the only one who ate, only his attack even affected Shellmon in the slightest while the other attacks broke before they even finished.

Halie called after Tai as he ran forward to help Agumon as a distraction that is until her brother got caught by one of the tentacles of Shellmon's as Agumon got caught beneath one of Shellmon's hands. Sending a blast of water at the others, the pink shellfish Digimon send the seven children back towards the base of the ledge, soaking wet again for the second time in one day.

Yet, as soon as Tai was being squeezed by Shellmon, a bright glow formed around Agumon as he was still underneath Shellmon's hand, suddenly everyone could hear Agumon as he shouted.

**AGUMON! DIGIVOLVE TO……GREYMON!**

As soon as the light cleared, Shellmon was getting right back up as Tai rolled across the sand and a large dinosaur stood where Agumon was once trapped. The Digimon was orange and had dark blue stripes all along his torso and tail as a sort of brown shield with three horns protected his head.

"Whoa, now he's Greymon," was all Tai said in a shocked yet impressed voice.

Everyone heard Greymon give a laugh in his deep voice as he collided with Shellmon and a blast of water and fire hit each other, allowing steam to flow between the two fighting Digimon. Yet, once Shellmon ran out of water, Greymon stuck his horns underneath the pink Digimon and lifted him in the air, fire already glowing at his mouth.

**NOVA BLAST!**

At those words, a large ball of fire—one much larger than Agumon's pepper breath—formed and left the mouth of Greymon, exploding as it touched Shellmon, sending him back far into the ocean. And soon another glow formed around Greymon, having him digivolved back into Agumon and asking if they had any more food.

Later, each Digimon was eating after the fight, saying they would need their strength incase another Digimon came and attacked them. Halie, TK, and Mimi sat around the Digimon watching them eat until they finished.

"Let's get out of this place," Tai said with confidence that they could handle anything.

"Yeah, and let the monsters beware," was Matt's reply as the group started walking.

"Let's just hope we don't run into anymore today, I'm already tired of this place."

Joe had stated and once they walked a few ways, Halie realized she didn't watch were she was going and tripped over one of the damaged phones causing her to fall and TK to fall right after her. She just thought that was the perfect way to start their adventure in the new, yet different world as she noticed Tai give an upset face that his sister was the one to fall and get hurt.

Rolling her eyes, Halie just gave a smile as she pushed TK off and stood to help him up as well. And frankly, the entire time, the two of them laughed from the moment they fell. Somehow, the others didn't think it was funny as the two nine year old children ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

**Saskia:** Alright, well here's Chapter Two, I know it wasn't very good, there was just so much dialog in the episode that I didn't want to have to show you who all it was, although I am going to try something knew in the next chapter, and if it doesn't work, well then it will look pretty much like this. =)

**Halie:** So, why did I fall again? You know, I think Tai hates it when I do something like that.

**Saskia: **I don't know, I just felt like having you fall at the end, don't worry it won't happen soon-ish

**Tai:** What do you mean by 'soon-ish'?

**Saskia:** I mean that it will happen soon but not too soon, so it's soon-ish, well anyways, please review, I know I've only gotten one at this point but I'm hoping that I can get more as the story progresses. I appreciate any reviews or criticism I can get.


	3. The Big Bad Wolf

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people. I don't mind compliments and critiques to this story, if you found something that should be changed about my writing, please let me know, I would love your help. If you read and leave a review and have a question or comment that you would like answered, I'd be more than happy to reply. This story will mostly be more of Halie's point of view, but every now and then it will change to that of another character and I will let you know when it does.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

* * *

**Dreamer**-- Thank you, I'm glad you like the story so far, I really hope you tune in because once we get to around chapter 20, things start getting to were I change part of the story, some things will happen, I won't say what or to whom. Oh, and I'm hoping to get this story updated one chapter a day, so there will be two chapters today, this one and Chapter 4. So hopefully it won't take to long to get towards Chapter 20 =)

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 3::** The Big Bad Wolf

* * *

The view of the ocean was one of the best sights Halie had every thought she had seen, the waves weren't violent and she felt calm with wind's cool breeze. The sound of everyone, human and Digimon, breathing as they did, it was very relaxing; due to the fact they had to travel with Tai. Turning her head around, Halie thought she heard the sound of pounding coming from a distance until her brother interrupted her concentration.

"Yo, Agumon," said Tai in his unruly fashion as the small orange dinosaur-like Digimon walked over asking him what he wanted.

"I like it when you're Greymon, no offense, but why don't you stay that way?" Knowing Tai, he always had a question lurking that could have been easily answered with common sense.

"I can't Tai, even superheroes need a rest," the Digimon stated in his natural tone, grabbing the back of Tai's shirt as he started to fall forward off the edge of the cliff. Halie just sighed and shook her head, why was she stuck with the non-coherent brother? Why couldn't she have a sibling like Sora, Izzy, or even Joe, she believed them to be much better than the one she had.

A grumbled roar sounded from just behind, everyone gasped naturally as they all turned around to find out what the sound was coming from. Although, they didn't think they really wanted to know as a white four legged, armored dinosaur-like Digimon came through, breaking some rocks in its path.

After a few seconds, Izzy asked what kind of Digimon stood in front of them, closing them to the cliff until Tentomon replied, giving the information his human partner needed. "That's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him, he's a laid back kind of Digimon." Tentomon stopped as the large Digimon let out another grumbled roar before continuing, "Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon, they do tend to get a little rough when they're hungry."

"Then he must be really starving, because he looks really angry," Tai stated as Mimi gave the negative saying that they would be eaten, that was highly unlikely, that is until a second Monochromon came, trapping them between the two.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth."

Halie and TK looked at each other before looking at their older brothers, TK because he was scared, and Halie because she was worried someone would get hurt. Yet both children felt their wrists pulled as the two Monochromon let out roars before charging each other. The young red-head just thought to herself, 'W_hat is up with Tai and tugging my wrist, at this rate my hand will break!'_

The eight children and their Digimon watched the two Monochromon battle it out; one slamming their tail into the boulders near the Digidestined, one of the rocks hitting the other's face armor. Tentomon had just stated that the two were fighting over territory, why any creature had to fight over some measly piece of land was beyond her, shrugging it off she started to run after Izzy, Sora, and Mimi who were in the lead going into the forest.

The sounds and vibrations from the two fighting Digimon was still in earshot range and the children were gaining pretty good distance, that is until TK fell over Patamon, this time, Halie didn't trip over him for she was ahead. And strangely, as soon as TK got up the sound of the fighting had ceased and a splash came instead.

Sunset was already starting to arrive and it seemed like they had been walking for hours, mostly because of Mimi's complaining about walking.

"I haven't walked this much unless I'm at a mall!" The complaining she was letting out was giving most of the children headaches, "as you can see we are no where near one!"

"Give it a rest Mimi," Halie didn't know who the voice came from since she was just as tired as everyone else and frankly didn't pay much attention. Instead, she just heard the faint murmurs of Agumon, Mimi, and Palmon talk about the ground or something around that.

Suddenly, Izzy had to become all technical with his words and talked about how they should stop walking because they were loosing their light source, with Sora just stating that the sunset was unusual because it wasn't the same as the real worlds. As Halie walked over, Tentomon flew above the tree lines and hovered for a moment, telling the three children that there was water not to far off.

Turning around, Halie noticed her nine-year old companion looking at her strangely, she figured it was probably because she wasn't talking a whole lot since they arrived in the Digital World, and yet, Halie didn't know why she was talking much either. She decided that it was because there wasn't much to say, apparently Tai was the leader and she was the forgotten child that just got in the way. Not even one of the other children had really said anything to her like they would to TK.

Before deciding to head off to the lake that wasn't to far off, Halie walked over to TK as he started to speak to her. "Halie, why aren't you talking with the rest of us? Is it because you don't like us?"

Looking down she thought about it for a moment, not because what he said was true but because she wasn't used to being around so many other people when it was normally just her and her family. "No TK, it's nothing like that, it's just, my mother figured that keeping me inside and away from others that it would help me not to get sick as much. It was the same for my sister also, but Dad actually convinced her that Tai would watch me so I could go to camp. Really it's just because I'm not used to speaking my mind about anything to a lot of people. Anyways, Tai usually doesn't let me get a word out anyhow, so I figure I should just stay quite."

Izzy had turned around when he had heard TK's question to Tai's younger sister, actually shocked by the question and the result. He hadn't thought that that was they way she had felt, if he had known he would have been sure to get her opinion in their discussions. Also he was surprised at how much she had spoken, that was the longest thing she said while they had been in this new world, yet before he could say anything the group had just arrived at the lake.

Catching up to the rest of the group, Halie had heard the ending of Tai and Mimi's conversation, something to do with a hotel; she just guessed that Mimi was complaining about camping. She did come to Summer Camp at the least. That is until what looked like a train car, motor home piece of machinery lit up and he children just stared in disbelief.

Sora made the comment that there might be people there and Tai just rushed off while the rest of the gang followed, however once inside the train car, everyone found it empty. Izzy complained that something like this was never really clean while Mimi was excited that the cushions were comfy. Then Tai had to be the spoil sport for everyone and bring up the phone booths that were on the beach when Shellmon attacked.

After a while, everyone went off to get something to eat. Izzy and TK stayed to catch fish, yelling at Gomamon for warning their food. The Digimon went off to get fruit while Sora, Joe, and Halie grabbed the sticks for the fire so it could continue. Mimi went with Palmon to do something and Tai and Matt helped set the stones around the fire so it wouldn't spread.

As soon as Agumon lit the fire, Izzy and TK came over with their catch of fish, Tai being the knuckle-head that he is nearly burned his fingers by not using a stick like the others had. Then after about an hour of eating fish and fruit, the old kids decided it would be a good idea to stand guard for an hour or so. Of course Halie and TK figured that the others would make them go straight to sleep and not help out which kind of made them upset.

Tai got first watch with Matt after him, then Izzy, and lastly Joe would stand for the night with their Digimon to help incase there was trouble. Packing into the trolley car, Mimi and Sora took one of the sides while Joe, Izzy, and Matt took the other side; the Digimon were on the floor and Halie and TK took the end where there was actually room left. Halie leaned against the railing, her head resting on her arm while TK put his head on Patamon before both of them falling asleep that was until she heard a noise. It wasn't just the sound of Matt's harmonica, but that of Tai letting out a yell of surprise as the older children piled out of the trolley.

The next thing she knew, a giant sea dragon stared that the group as it began to swim around the lake, it's tail attached to the rock everyone—except Matt—stood on. The floating rock stopped in the middle of the large body of water with one of the Digimon explaining who their new 'friend' was.

Seadramon, the name of the blue and gold Digimon, turned around to start an attack at the group of children and their Digimon. Although not wanting to go into to much, the rookies just hoped that their attacks would be enough. **SPIRAL TWISTER! BOOM BUBBLE! POISON IVY! SUPER SHOCKER! PEPPER BREATH!** Each Digimon took their turn in attack, and each one ended in a failure as everyone noticed Matt and Gabumon swimming towards were the rock was in the center of the lake.

Halie noticed TK run to the edge to try and help Matt and his Digimon up onto the rock until he himself fell into the water with Gomamon leaping in to lift him. With TK safe again, Matt decided to draw a distraction to save everyone when Gabumon sent an attack before being flung away. **BLUE BLASTER!**

Moments later, Matt became trapped by Seadramon, his tail wrapped neatly around Matt, squeezing him like a snake with its prey. Halie heard TK ask Patamon to do something then the smaller Digimon asked Gabumon to help because he was stronger. "What's a little bit of stinky fur, compared to a friend like him," was all Gabumon said before rays of light hit him, causing him to disappear and a glow of bright light.

**GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GARURUMON!**

Suddenly where Gabumon once stood, a large white and blue wolf took his place, letting out a roar, the new wolf Digimon leapt at Seadramon, his claws allowing Matt to escape as he bit the water dragon.

While Garurumon was attacking Seadramon, Tentomon and Izzy were talking about how the Digimon would be invincible with his 'legendary' fur. Although with a final attack from Garurumon, the blue dragon went down, **HOWLING BLASTER!**

With the recent battle finally over, Gomamon called some fish to push the rock back to the edge, with Halie left thinking how fish could be so strong, although she couldn't figure out the answer.

Halie and TK overheard Tai, Izzy, and Sora talk about how Gabumon was the only one that could digivolved when Agumon was the only one to digivolved when Shellmon attacked. The conclusion came when they thought that the Digimon would only digivolved to save them if they were in danger. The last thing Halie heard was the sound of Matt's harmonica as she started to drift asleep in one of the trees with Biyomon nearby. The other children slept on the ground, while Tai just listened to Matt play his harmonica as he looked up to see his sister sleeping with no trouble. He always got so scared when he watched her sleep because he thought something would happen. Although, they didn't know it, but things are going to get a whole lot worse as the time goes on.

* * *

**Saskia:** So how was the chapter today? This was actually one of my favorite episodes in the anime, only because Gabumon and his digivolutions are my favorite! I just hope this Chapter was pretty well written.

**Halie:** .....question! Why don't I talk more!? It's so unfair!

**Saskia:** Your going to have to be patient Halie, I don't know why I don't have you talk, maybe it's because it's so early on that I havn't gotten to the part about your history. Oh, and just so everyone knows, Tai and Halie aren't true siblings, Halie was adopted! I'll tell her history in one of the chapters when the changes start to occur!

**Halie:** What do you mean I'm adopted! How do I not know of this!?

**Saskia:** -rolls her eyes- Hey Halie! You want a hint on who your partner will be? -gives wicked grin-

**Halie:** YES!

**Halie:** It's killing me here! I want to know as so much!

**Saskia:** Alright, Halie, your Digimon will be one that was featured in the season of Tamers! Although I won't say which one ;) Since it's like a big give away on which one.

**Halie:** -stares as she starts listing off the Digimon to figure out which one will be hers-

**Saskia:** Anyways, while she tries to figure it out, please review! Also thanks to Dreamer whom was my first non-school friend to give me a review(trust me, Bandnerd will tell me if she hates it, so that was actually really good that I got something like that out of her XD)


	4. Wings of Fire

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people. I don't mind compliments and critiques to this story, if you found something that should be changed about my writing, please let me know, I would love your help. If you read and leave a review and have a question or comment that you would like answered, I'd be more than happy to reply. This story will mostly be more of Halie's point of view, but every now and then it will change to that of another character and I will let you know when it does.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**Chapter 4:** Wings of Fire

**

* * *

**

**~The Forest~**

Sounds from above gave off loud pitched vibrations that rattled the trees as the eight Digidestined walked underneath. Just as the sound was heard, a black disk-like object flew across the tree-tops. Matt claimed a space-craft while Izzy continued on about his alien theory. Joe just began talking like he was confused which made someone laugh at what he said.

As TK took a step, the ground beneath him gave way, causing him to start his fall. He had grabbed Halie's hand before he started his descend, not knowing that she would fall along with him. That was until Tai and Matt grabbed them, hauling them back to flat ground; Matt grabbed Halie while Tai took hold of TK once his younger sister was lifted.

"Watch it you two, that could have been a snake, or worse," Tai stated as he set TK down next to Halie.

"Sorry," was all that both of the nine-year old children could say as Patamon came flying up to TK.

Everyone heard Mimi ask Biyomon if there were actually snakes in the Digital World and Biyomon just replied like she should. "No, there are no snakes, only giant killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon."

As TK started to hug Patamon, some of the children listened as a couple of them talked about heading out again, trying to find intelligent life or a village.

"Hey wait a minute! Is he saying that Digimon aren't intelligent?" Biyomon's voice came nearest Sora as she thought of a way to change Tai's words around. It's not like that was what Tai meant to say, but how a lot of people—or Digimon—would put it as.

"No Biyomon, it's nothing like that, just remember we're in this together. It's going to take teamwork and I'm sure we'll find out where we are soon," Sora trailed off as Biyomon enlightened her that the others were already walking, leaving her to talk to herself. "Thanks for waiting guys!"

This time instead of Tai in the lead, it was Matt. TK, Izzy, and Halie brought up the rear as Matt's words reached them. "Moving right along folks, our next stop on our tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures please," Matt stated in a sarcastic tone, causing the younger children to laugh.

After just a few seconds of walking, the blond boy seemed to noticed Telephone lines; strangely enough they were in the desert. "You know, I don't think it would be a good idea to go there, I mean remember the phones at the beach and the trolley car?" Halie said, trying to raise her voice for someone other than TK and Patamon to hear her, but they just ignored her.

Izzy however thought about what she had said and thought she was right, it would only lead to trouble if they followed something like that as Matt suggested. Although he knew no one would listen to him anyways, and he just felt bad that Halie was trying to speak and no one would listen.

Walking up to the nine-year old girl Izzy whispered near her, "I agree with you Halie, the percent that we would run into danger by following those poles is actually very high. Although I don't think anyone will listen to us, let's just see what happens alright?"

Halie just looked at the computer genius that she traveled with and gave a curt nod, she knew very well that no one, especially Tai, would listen to her. Probably because she was the only one who didn't have a Digimon partner and that made her extra baggage.

* * *

**~The Desert~**

Following Tai again through the desert; TK complaining that he could feel the heat from the ground coming through his socks and Matt just replied with a smirk.

"Well TK, maybe you should put your shoes back on."

The walking became longer and the sound of Mimi and Joe complaining went skyward. That was until Mimi stated that her favorite watch's numbers got melted off by the heat of the sun.

"You know Mimi, for someone who hates hiking; you sure have a lot of compasses." Tai told her with a laugh until Izzy stated that the sand had traces of metal in them, causing the compass to not work.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relevant humidity."

"And what did you find out?" Sora asked.

"It's really, really hot," Izzy said with emphasis.

Yet when Tai suddenly stopped and brought out his micro-telescope everyone became excited when he said that the water he saw wasn't a mirage. As with that the fifteen members of the group ran to the village and the water.

**

* * *

**

~Yokomon Village~

"From so far away everything looks so big!" Tai exclaimed as he noticed the huts the small Digimon lived in were very tiny.

"But their so cute and tiny," Halie smirked at what Mimi stated about the Yokomon, although according to the younger child, all the Digimon were cute, even the mean ones; or at least so far they were.

Running over to the water fountain that the water was sprouting from, Halie and TK started talking with the Yokomon when she said that the water comes from a spring on Metorashi Mountain.

"Where's Metorashi Mountain?" Halie asked waiting for an answer until TK stated that it was a volcano. Once he noticed he interrupted her he plainly said 'Sorry'.

Leaning over the railing, TK was about to grab some water when an explosion sounded in the distance towards the mountain. Grabbing the back of TK's shirt, Halie yanked him away from the edge as a large burst of fire shot out from the fountain.

Halie didn't catch what Tai had said but ran along with the rest of the group to the lake just to notice that it was dried up as well. Tai and Matt decided to see if the well had any water and once Tai brought the rope back up, the bucket was gone and another set of fire burst through.

The Yokomon began to tell the children about the Digimon that guarded Mt. Metorashi, a fiery Digimon known as Meramon. "He never comes off the mountain; this is very strange behavior for him." The Yokomon said with concern.

This time Palmon gave the information to the children about the fire-human type Digimon. "Meramon is a fiery Digimon; there is no reason he should be burning from his own flames, that's his nature."

After moments of trying to decide what to do, Biyomon figured they should hurry up and decide. "We may want to speed up the process, he's already at the base of the mountain and heading into the forest." Her voice was cased with worry for Meramon since Tai pointed out that he was crying.

Sora figured if everyone stayed as still as possible, no one would get hurt and the village would be safe, although since it didn't stop Meramon at his pace it was no use. And yet, as Meramon started his way across the desert, Tai elaborated that freezing wouldn't help and they should run for cover.

The Digidestined and the Digimon made their way to the dried up lake to the steel boat that rested in the center. Sora and Tai stood watch, making sure everyone got inside the boat to be safe before anything else.

"Who's not here," Sora asked in confusion as she thought for a moment before widening her eyes when she figured out who she hadn't seen come by. Whispering to herself she hoped that Biyomon would make it over in time as the pink Digimon was rushing the Yokomon from the top of the dried lake shore.

Before she was able to get inside the metal sunken-ship, Halie noticed Sora run right by her and straight for Biyomon. Turning around she yelled with the rest of the group, "Sora don't go! Biyomon can do more than we can! Sora…" yet she was cut short as she heard Tai yelling for her to get inside.

"Halie, it isn't safe out here, get inside with the others," Halie knew that those words from her brother were orders instead of emotion. Again she believed Tai only thought of her as extra weight holding everyone back.

However, Halie knew she was a Digidestined just like her brother and the other children and she knew she would have her Digimon partner soon. So she didn't want to be the one that had to have the habit of running and hiding when danger came. Defying her brother Halie just stood there, encouraging the Yokomon to get inside as she watched Sora running.

Moments later the last of the Yokomon rushed by Halie when she heard Sora call to Biyomon, "Watch out! Biyomon, he's right behind you!" Yet all Halie could do was watch as Meramon knocked Biyomon off the shore above and see her roll down the ledge.

Luckily Sora was close and she leapt to the rescue of the pink-and-blue Digimon, and after seconds, Biyomon flew out of Sora's arms and rose up towards Meramon, sending out her attack.

**SPIRAL TWISTER!** Biyomon yelled as a spiral of green fire spun towards Meramon, and when it seemed like it didn't faze him she sent out three more of her attacks, "Take that!"

Before Biyomon could do anything, Meramon lit a flame ball in his hand and threw it at her, causing her to pummel down to the ground. Although once Biyomon was out of the way, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Patamon let out their four attacks; each one hitting Meramon in the chest.

What happened next wasn't what the children and Digimon had expected. Instead of hurting the fire Digimon, their attacks only made him larger, and frankly more powerful. Thankfully, Biyomon had withstood the attack Meramon had sent at her and stood in front of her friends, willing to protect them.

**BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……BIRDRAMON!**

A very large bird took Biyomon's place as she lifted Meramon away from the children. Although everyone could hear Meramon's taunting, "Come on Birdramon, are you afraid to fight me? Here have a ball!" With that, a large ball of flame was sent at Birdramon, the same type that originally hurt her rookie form.

Four more of Meramon's attacks hit Birdramon before she rose in the sky. Folding her wings in the returning them stretched out, Halie could faintly see what looked like sparkles on the wings of Birdramon before she brought her wings back in and releasing her own balls of fire down at Meramon.

Luckily these flames caused Meramon to decrease in size and not multiply it, as it also released a small black gear that was apparently stuck in Meramon's back. It rose before blowing up in the sky as a puff of smoke just before Birdramon de-digivolved back into Biyomon.

As everyone went back to the shore line as the water in the lake returned and the bursts of flames from the mountain and well dyed down and the Digidestined and the Yokomon said their good-byes to Meramon as he headed back to Mt. Metorashi. That was until Biyomon distracted everyone by reminding them of dinner.

Sitting down in different places, the children looked in their bowls of what looked like seeds. Knowing Halie, she didn't really care what it was so long as it was edible, and moments later TK started to eat as well, closely followed by Matt and Tai.

Joe and Izzy just complained about what it was, and when Biyomon said that there was more than enough for seconds, Joe just replied in his simple, negative way. "There's probably a good reason for that too."

"You can say that again," Sora joined in as she just stared blankly at the bowl in her hands. "I'm just not hungry."

"Yeah I'm going to skip this one also," Joe chimed in when he noticed he wasn't going to be the only one not eating. "I just can't eat on an empty stomach, besides I don't even know what that stuff is but I'm sure I'm allergic to it."

That comment just made Sora laugh as she watched Biyomon with a smile.

* * *

**Saskia:** Ok the scene between Birdramon and Meramon wasn't the best and I probably could have done better, but since I was supposed to get this up yesterday (since it's already 12:09 AM) I sort of had to hurry a bit because when I wake up in like six hours I have to start on Chapter 5. Anyways, Halie have you figured out who your Digimon partner is?

**Halie:** Um....No, can I have another hint? A color purhaps?

**Saskia:** Hmm let me think about that......No! Your a smart girl, you can figure it out, or you can wait a few more chapters and then he/she will be discovered! Yeah, I keep changing when your partner will appear so I'm sticking with my latest one since it might be killing some of the readers as to when he/she will come.

**Halie:** -grumbles to self-

**Saskia:** -pats Halie- I have to get through all the first digivolutions first before I can bring her in, it's only fair. Anyways, please review if you get the chance. It doesn't matter to me if you review or not, as I will still update anyways because this sort of makes me less bored, but reviews, comments, and critiques are always welcome!


	5. Izzy's Discovery

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people. I don't mind compliments and critiques to this story, if you found something that should be changed about my writing, please let me know, I would love your help. If you read and leave a review and have a question or comment that you would like answered, I'd be more than happy to reply. This story will mostly be more of Halie's point of view, but every now and then it will change to that of another character and I will let you know when it does.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 5::** Izzy's Discovery

* * *

"We've passed this place before." Sora stated as the group walked along what seemed like a savannah, the heat blazing all around.

"You mean we walked all the way around the planet," said Joe as Mimi collapsed on the ground, too tired to walk anymore that what she already did. Next to fall was Gomamon, TK, and Halie soon after.

Matt crossed his arms as he and a couple of the others just looked at the five companions of his resting on the ground panting. "It looks like we're taking a break," Matt finally said before Sora plainly said that they didn't really have somewhere to be.

"I guess you're right, there is no reason to be in a hurry," Matt said to Tai and Sora as he noticed Izzy taking out his computer. "Look at Izzy, looks like he's trying to e-mail the aliens."

The children that were resting on the ground moved to lie beneath one of the few trees that were around, as Izzy squatted with his computer in his hands. Heaving a sigh Izzy spoke mainly to himself and Tentomon, "Still crashed and the warranty is expired."

Before Izzy could even finish his sentence, Tai rushed over grabbing the yellow computer out of the younger boy's hands and started to hit the sides. "See I know how to start it up, you just have to give it a couple of good whacks."

Widening his eyes as he watched the child practically beat his computer, Izzy slammed forward, taking his computer back from Tai, "Are your brain cells malfunctioning!"

Walking over towards her friends, Sora spoke up to Tai about what he had just done, "You know if your brain was as big as your hair you'd know that Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer."

Due to all the commotion that was taking place, Halie couldn't even get a little shut eye as she looked up to see her brother let out a silent sigh as he started to pout. Right as she was about to close her eyes again to try and sleep she heard Tai exclaim when he saw smoke in the not to far distance.

Joe just looked up from his conversation with Matt as he watched Tai run towards the smoke, "The attention-span of a gnat. You know, I wonder how he and Halie are related, they act nothing alike." No one really understood how the twelve-year old boy could have a calm, withheld sister like Halie.

As soon as she heard Joe's comment, Halie lowered her head so no one could see her face as she narrowed her eyes. Just even thinking about it caused her to be on the verge of crying; she hated how she grew up and years ago decided no one should know. Although she snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Tai calling for everyone to come and see what he found.

As the seven other children came running forward, the sight of a large factory came into view; and as if it were routine, Tai went head on into the factory, apparently not even wondering if it was safe or not. "Don't ask me how but I don't think there is anyone here."

Halie rolled her eyes and thought to herself, '_Well it's a good thing we have captain obvious here with us.'_

The children saw how the machines would put these strange parts together then later down the assembly line take them apart.

After walking for what seemed like hours of going in circles, the older children were trying to figure out how everything was running there that wasn't anyone to over see what went on. That was until everyone decided to split into two groups; Tai, Sora, Joe, TK, and their Digimon went one way, while Izzy, Matt, Mimi, Halie and the other three Digimon went another.

**

* * *

**

~Tai, Joe, Sora, TK~

Leading the way, Tai headed in what he thought was the direction of West. As the four of them walked along one of the paths, Biyomon held them to a stop, saying that she had a bad feeling about the way they were going.

"What's the matter with this direction? It's as good as any other direction, isn't it?" Joe asked mostly in a sarcastic tone but also in curiosity.

"I'm not sure, although I did hear something," and as soon as the small bird Digimon said that, the sound she heard before came again, causing the group to get just a little worried.

"That doesn't sound good to me," Tai said with a straight face.

**

* * *

**

~Izzy, Matt, Mimi, Halie~

The group of seven reached a small door in their direction, it being the only thing they had seen since the Digidestined split up seemed sort of strange to Matt. What intrigued Izzy the most was how the door had a sign that said 'Power Supplyr,' strangely enough, a word was misspelled which caught Izzy's attention right away.

Opening the door, the first thing that was seen was a very large battery. "Pro-digis, now a battery this big could run my computer forever. I wonder if there's a way to access its power." That was all the computer child could say as he stared up at the battery.

**

* * *

**

~Tai, Joe, Sora, TK~

Running along a corridor, Tai and his group passed by many archways leading into small rooms, although they didn't really care until Agumon saw someone lying on the ground as they passed.

"What do you suppose happened to him," a not so nice comment from Tai.

Sora, being the friend she was stated that it didn't matter and they should try to do something to help. Once Tai said that it was just a busted robot, Gomamon gave him the correction, "That's no robot, that's Andromon."

After deciding to help Andromon out from being stuck underneath a large set of gears, Sora, Tai, and TK split and grabbed his two mechanical arms and started to pull. That is until Tai lost his grip and stumbled backwards into a lever which activated the gears.

Unknowingly to the children, another black gear wedged its way inside Andromon before the four children got him out. Sora believed him to be friendly before he woke and turned her upside down.

Tai stated as he glared at Andromon, "Let's give him all we got!"

**SPIRAL TWISTER!** Biyomon yelled as the swirl of green fire launched itself at the machine Digimon until it hit and Andromon released Sora, sending her flying towards Tai.

As Andromon started to walk towards Tai, Sora, and their two Digimon, Gomamon and Joe got into a discussion. "Maybe we should have caught him on a good day."

"Maybe it is a good day," Gomamon retorted as TK let out quick gasp as the machine Digimon neared his friends.

Pointing to Andromon, Joe just plainly said before he went to stand near TK, "This is not good!"

"Agumon, how about trying to blast the roof?" Tai said as in interrupted his friend's conversation, and before he could think twice, Agumon just nodded and let out his Pepper Breath attack. With that the ceiling collapsed on Andromon and the group decided now would be a good time to run.

**~Izzy, Matt, Mimi, Halie~**

As the separated group did another separation, Matt and Mimi went out to figure what the machines that were being made were. While Halie stayed with Izzy as he found his way inside the large battery.

Taking out his laptop, Izzy plugged it inside the battery as the screen lit up and it began working again. Symbols plastered the walls of the battery as Halie and Izzy stared like it was the best thing the world had to offer.

"What do you think these are Izzy?" Tentomon said as he noticed Halie walk over and sit down near the door.

"I believe they are some kind of program." Pausing for a moment to think before he continued Izzy thought about what they were, "A very complicated program indeed," he said as he brushed his finger against one of the symbols just before the lights went out in the factory.

Sighing Izzy took his marker and connected the symbol as it was before; and as soon as he did the lights flicked right back on and the equipment continued as if nothing happened. Once he finished that, Izzy went back to his computer and sat down, beginning to type as he looked at everything around him.

Then, Izzy just stopped as he noticed Halie sitting in a corner, her knees brought up and her head resting on them. It seemed like she wasn't even there, you could see her breathe but she didn't move and Izzy figured now would be the best time to ask.

"Halie," Izzy said, hoping to catch her attention and when he did he continued. "Halie how is it that you and Tai are related? You act nothing alike." Izzy could plainly see that she didn't want to talk about it as she laid her head back on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Just as soon as Izzy began typing on his computer, Halie spoke up, her voice seemed like it held no emotion what-so-ever in it as she just continued to stare in the place she had been.

"Tai isn't really my brother, we aren't even related. You see, my mother did horrible things when I lived with her. I ran away the day I saw her messing with my father's car and hours later the police came and told us he died in a crash. I knew it was because of what my mother did. That was three years ago."

Halie knew he was listening as he worked, and that's why she liked Izzy, he did what he could to try and figure out what was going on and yet he still had the time to listen to her story.

"I had been living in the park and I would see Tai and his little sister Kari come by every day when they could. That's how I met them, and after six months of playing with Kari, I told her what happened and that night she brought her mother. The next day they asked me if I wanted to be apart of their family, I accepted and got a family that could actually like me. Being with Kari all the time when she would get sick, so would I. So we spent a lot of time together, but when I got sick it, even if it was the common cold, the doctors said it could have been fatal and they didn't know why."

This time Izzy wasn't typing on the computer, he just sat and listened, as did Tentomon, although the Digimon didn't know what was being said so he just didn't say anything. Izzy did however look at his screen when the words started to fly across the monitor and Tentomon started to burn.

Leaving it at what she said, Halie stood up and turned her head slightly, she thought she could hear screams. "Izzy, I think we should go find Matt and Mimi. I think something's going to happen. Oh, and keep that between us." Her last sentence came with a glare and venom, for it seemed she didn't want anyone to know.

Tilting his head, Izzy gave up and packed his computer back in its case, he had gotten the most of the information he needed and followed Halie to where Matt and Mimi stood on the roof.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what we found out!" Izzy said, keeping the promise with Halie as he waved to get Matt and Mimi's attention. "In the Digital World, even the basic data and information are living viable substance. It's alive!"

Once Izzy had finished, Tai and his group reached them, and what seemed like they were out of breath from running from something. "Hey listen up!"

"I don't like the sound of his voice," Matt managed to say before a machine came through the ground they stood.

"Capture intruders! Sensors detect hostility! Bring intruders into firing range!" Andromon said as he focused his detection on the four children that stood away from Tai, Sora, Joe, and TK. "Bring missiles into position….and fire!" Andromon let out his two missiles straight for the children. Each one running away with Halie not making it with the rest as a missile came after her.

When Tai never said a word, Matt was the one who called for her, "Halie!" With that Gabumon rushed forward followed by his glow of Digivolution.

**GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GARURUMON!**

As Gabumon digivolved, Izzy noticed Matt's Digivice and how it glowed. Garurumon then knocked the missile away with his paw and got a faint reply of "Thanks Garurumon," from Halie as she rushed over to where Matt and Izzy were.

While the second missile that Andromon sent out went for Tai and his group, letting out lasers before Agumon digivolved.

**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GREYMON!**

Swishing his tail, Greymon destroyed the second missile before it reached the children and Andromon called out, "Who challenges Andromon!"

Leaping at the enemy Digimon, Garurumon was lifted over by Andromon and landed on Greymon's back before he could get out of the way. As Andromon knocked the two champion Digimon down he called for his own attack, **LIGHTNING BLADE!** The attack went straight at Garurumon when Greymon called for his Nova Blast attack.

The machine Digimon sliced his arm through the flames as if it were nothing and when Garurumon let loose his Howling Blaster attack, the same happened when Andromon kicked through.

As the children watched Garurumon and Greymon get beat down by Andromon, Halie turned to Izzy with a grin on her face. "Hey Izzy, what about that program you figured out, it activated your Digivice!" Once Izzy got what the young girl said, he brought out his computer and typed in the code again as Tentomon started to glow.

**TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……KABUTERIMON!**

The newly digivolved Tentomon flew down to help his friends, and once Andromon yet again sent another set of missiles to Kabuterimon as he had his back turned. Although when Joe asked if Andromon ever ran out of gas, Izzy actually looked at Andromon instead of his computer and yelled to the large beetle.

"Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and it'll interrupt his energy source!" The yell reached Kabuterimon whom gave a nod as he dived back down to face the machine-type Digimon.

**ELECTRO SHOCKER! **A large electrical ball of energy formed at Kabuterimon's hands before he released the energy and sent it straight to Andromon hitting his right leg.

With a yowl of pain, the black gear came out of his let and dissolved in the air as Andromon fell to his knees in relief.

After the Digimon de-digivolved back into their rookie forms Andromon came forward and started to speak, "That black gear reprogrammed by system, I'm normally a very kind Digimon."

Tai just looked at him and stated, "You could have fooled us."

A few moments of talking with Andromon and telling him the Digidestined would never forget him, they walked into the sewer that their new friend told them was the way out.

Everyone had already landed inside next to the water and were just waiting on Mimi to get down. "I know I can do this, really I can. Ok, ready, set," and with that Mimi jumped down the two feet to the same level everyone else was on.

Tai looked at her with irritation written all over his face, "Ok that only took four minutes, lets get out of here."

Heading off into the dark tunnels of the sewer, the last thing everyone heard before reaching the outside was Joe complaining, "Am I the only one who finds walking leisurely through the sewers just a bit disgusting?"

* * *

**Saskia:** Alright here is Chapter 5! Izzy made his discovery about how everything in the Digital World was a living thing! Oh and Halie's background will go into a little more detail in the next Chapter as well as finish it off in a later one.

**Halie:** You know what, my history sucks! I can't believe you made me adopted! Atleast I got to talk more, that's always good.

**Saskia:** Yes you got to talk more, and it gets better Halie, at least you have your friends with you.

**Halie: **Yeah I guess you're right, well anyways everyone please review! She made me say that.

**Saskia:** -smacks Halie- Watch it! Now in the next Chapter, Mimi gets seperated from the others in Toy Town but discovers that one of her friends was never got caught. Will she make it out of Toy Town with her friends and figure out why Monzemon attacked? Or will she just leave, never to return? I bet you can guess which one -smiles-


	6. Trouble With Toys

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people. I don't mind compliments and critiques to this story, if you found something that should be changed about my writing, please let me know, I would love your help. If you read and leave a review and have a question or comment that you would like answered, I'd be more than happy to reply. This story will mostly be more of Halie's point of view, but every now and then it will change to that of another character and I will let you know when it does.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

Also, if you want to get in touch with me about anything and don't have an account on here, Email / Instant Message me at one of the following:: or

* * *

**Dreamer:** Sorry about the last chapter, it was a mishap when I added it to the story, I didn't even noticed that; if you didn't say anything I never would have known. Mainly if you find anything that you think should be changed then just let me know. Don't worry, you won't have to wait long for the next chapter, I update every day, and if I miss a day I'll be posting two in one so I keep track of where I'm at. Then again, when I have a completely free day I'll probably do two chapters just to speed the process up (meaning Saterday I don't have to work so I can get two chapters up...that should be Chapters 11 and 12; and if I get those done, I'll do Chapter 13) But if I have time after I finish the next Chapter, I'll post the one I finished then start on the next one.

**Maximillionlorent:** Now I'll have to tell you that Renamon isn't Halie's partner. -grins- I however wear a lot of chinese and yin-yang symbols as wrist bands, necklaces, and rings; so I actually threw that in just to throw people off. And I highly doubt you and Dreamer can wait until Chapter 13 because that's when her partner is revealed. Also I am trying to draw her digimon, only because the evolution line isn't correct, but really it's only the champion form that is the most different.

(That was your hint on to who her partner is, what two digimon can I merge the evolution lines to make a special one? It's one of the two, but I will leave it at that until Chapter 13)

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 6::** Trouble with Toys

* * *

The sewer wasn't the prettiest of sights the Digidestined had seen, but at least it was better than roaming aimlessly through a factory trying not to get killed by a Digimon.

"Alright everyone lets all sing the song that Agumon wrote," Tai said before the entire group started to sing.

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight and Digimon digivolve and fight all night."

Halie was yet the only one who didn't sing; it reminded her of how she lived before joining Tai's family. Luckily for her, no one noticed that she wasn't joining in, anyways walking at the rear of the group had its perks.

Hearing Agumon say that each of the humans should do a solo performance, Halie just gawked at him, she was absolutely not going to sing, not unless she was alone. Yet suddenly after Mimi started to sing, she didn't even want to listen to singing.

'_Wow, Mimi's singing is like shattering glass!'_ Halie thought to herself as soon as the older girl stopped singing, giving a sigh of relief. Thankfully, no one asked for the next person to go since Mimi's voice was probably enough.

"I had singing lessons for three years," Mimi stated with a lot of confidence.

"Really?" TK asked with curiosity, "Did it help?"

"Mimi, I think you should get a refund," Izzy chimed in with a laugh.

When Sora and Tai suggested that they just continue singing as a group, everyone started walking, that is until Sora stopped, her body shaking. After she calmed down she told everyone how she used to sing while doing laundry outside, where no one could hear her.

"It's ok to miss your home Sora, what do you miss Tai?" Agumon's words stuck to Tai as he thought about what he missed most.

"I miss playing sports then taking a nice warm bath," he said with a smile stretched on his face.

The one by one the children told what they missed most. TK missed his games and how he was so close to beating Matt; while Matt himself missed his mother's cooking on Sundays. Joe missed doing his homework and how if he fell to far behind that he might have to go to a Junior College.

Mimi missed going to the beach on a nice sunny day while Izzy wished he could go back to access the satellites and look at the stars. Then all eyes fell on Halie, and she couldn't think of one thing that she missed back home.

"I miss hanging out with Kari, other than that, I'm glad I'm not back home," Halie stated her last sentence with just a little bit of shyness in her voice. She could feel the eyes of everyone resting on her; it was probably because of her last sentence.

Halie was however deep in thought and missed what the Digimon had said about them being from another world, until Halie heard a sound from down the sewer. "Do you guys hear that?" she whispered to the Digimon, wondering if they knew what it was. When she got a nod from Gabumon, she knew something would happen.

"Numemon," the blue dog Digimon said as the noise got louder and louder.

Answers and questions went back and forth between the Digidestined and the Digimon until the Numemon came into view, and what looked like to be about a hundred.

"Hurry run!" yelled Agumon as he lead the way through the sewers as the small green Digimon chased after them.

Halie and TK lead the way for the humans with Agumon leading the Digimon until they all came to one side of the sewers. Halie didn't want to stick around with the Numemon so when she found an archway large enough for all of them to go through, she ran inside.

As the darkness crept away and the light from the outside world shone through, the Numemon stopped chasing when the light beamed in on them. Thankfully to Halie, the Numemon didn't come after them any longer.

After miles of walking, Halie figured she was getting used to all the walking since her feet didn't hurt as much now as they did a couple days ago. Nothing came to view since their encounter with the Numemon, until Mimi spotted a large group of vending machines in the middle of nowhere.

Knowing Mimi, she ran straight for them as the rest of the Digidestined just watched, trying to get the fact that they weren't even plugged in through her thick skull. Sure enough once Mimi tried to pay for one of the machines, a Numemon was revealed.

After insulting the Numemon for asking her out on a date, the leader told his friends to come and help teach her a lesson, and since the sun wasn't out, it didn't harm the Numemon.

When Sora asked how they had gotten outside from the sewer, Mimi just rushed by with Palmon, "Who cares, run!"

Following Mimi in the run again, everyone decided to split up; Halie went with Mimi, Sora went with Izzy, Matt ran with TK, and Tai got stuck with Joe.

Once the two girls ran into the forest, Halie lost sight of Mimi as she hid behind a couple trees. So to avoid the Numemon, Halie continued to run, even as she went past Mimi and Palmon.

Yet for some reason, Halie couldn't help but stop and go back to where the Numemon were. When she noticed Mimi and Palmon about to face of against the slimy green Digimon, Halie felt a strange feeling surge through her.

Raising her head slightly to look at the Numemon, Halie gave a wicked and evil look as her hazel eyes blackened. With that the Numemon took of in the other direction before Halie returned to her normal self, although feeling a little dizzy.

Before she realized what happened, she felt Mimi grab her wrist and was jerked into a run before leaping into a hole along the ground. "Mimi, what happened?" Halie asked still in a bit of a daze.

When the explanation from the two companions of hers, Halie understood that they were to head to Toy Town to see if they could find the others and figure out what was going on.

**~Toy Town~**

Deserted streets and large buildings didn't really fit Halie's description of a Town. A town normally had at least a couple people walking the streets, but there weren't even Digimon walking them.

"Something's not right here," Palmon and Halie said in unison, until Halie said something completely different.

"Hey Mimi, Palmon, I'm going to head off in this direction," she said pointing to the east. "Just to see what I can find, I'll catch you two later."

And before either of them could object, Halie started to run, thinking of what happened with the Numemon and why she was dizzy when she saw them. She did however remember a strange lonely feeling overcome her before that all happened.

***Mimi***

"Oh boy this is fun, this is really fun, and boy I'm having a lot of fun now." Tai said as he ran from a red toy car, a large grin on his face. Mimi wondered if he had even seen her as he went by and away again.

Moments later, Sora came running by her with a clapping monkey a few feet away. Then it was Izzy with an army of soldiers following him. From the way he was talking, Mimi had a very funny feeling, because Izzy didn't talk the way he was when he went by.

Joe just said to forget books and for him that was unusual since he was the one who said that he missed doing his homework. Then right afterwards TK came rushing through with a white helicopter chasing him.

Even after seeing what happened to the others, Mimi just shrugged it off, "Well they all were a bit strange."

***Halie***

The streets she walked along were as deserted as the factory that they were at only a day ago. She did have a strange feeling that something wasn't right, and when she heard muffled noises coming from a closed chest in a locked room, Halie knew something was up.

Taking a paper clip she had stashed away in her pocket, Halie bent the piece of metal until it fit neatly inside the padlock of the door. Having a very hard time getting the door unlocked, Halie just kept twisting and turning the clip until she heard a snap.

Opening the door, she continued to hear the muffled voices, until she recognized one of them. "Agumon? Is that you? Are the others in there as well?"

"Yes, we're all here except for Palmon, we were attacked by Monzemon," Agumon started to explain what happened to each one of their groups, each one being attacked by Monzemon and his Heart Attack. "Can you get us out?"

"Sorry Agumon, this is one lock I can't get open, I think you guys are trapped in there until Mimi and Palmon can defeat Monzemon, or I can get my hands on some sort of chainsaw."

***Mimi***

Waling the streets, and still seeing no signs of life other than the zombiefied Digidestined, Mimi ran herself into Monzemon himself. Yet when the eleven-year old girl started to yell out the giant bear Digimon, he released his balloons and his eyes glowed as a sign of his lasers.

"This isn't funny; I'm being chased by a giant stuffed bear!" Mimi screamed as she ran with Palmon.

As they ran, Mimi and Palmon passed over a manhole cover that suddenly busted open and the gang of Numemon came leaping out to the 'rescue'.

With an 'I'll save you honey,' the Numemon started to throw their Nume-sludge at Monzemon, and what made him mad was that one hit him on the forehead.

Turning around Mimi was surprised to see the Numemon, "You turned him down and he still helps." Palmon said with surprise.

Suddenly when Monzemon slammed his foot down, a group of the Numemon got sent backwards and the same happened when he slammed the other foot.

"Oh no Palmon, I don't think their Nume-sludge is working," This time Mimi actually sounded like she was concerned. At her comment, Palmon rushed forward and called upon her Poison Ivy to try and stop Monzemon from hurting the Numemon anymore.

With a punch of his paw, Palmon's vines were broken and she was sent back towards where Mimi still stood as Halie came back to see what the commotion was. Halie could faintly hear what Palmon said and rushed forward instinctively when Monzemon called his attack.

After grabbing Mimi and running, Halie took one look back before stopping; the Numemon were forming a barrier against Monzemon's attack. _'That won't work Numemon, his attack is to powerful,'_ Halie thought as she watched each one of the Numemon get sucked into one of the blue hearts.

"Time to take it to the next level; I may be a lady but I'm not a push over," Turning around Halie listened to what Palmon had said before looking into her eyes to see that the plant Digimon wasn't her happy self.

**PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO……TOGEMON!**

After the Digivolution, a large cactus-looking Digimon stood in Palmon's place, red boxing gloves on her hands. Togemon walked forward at the same pace that Monzemon did and in a lack of better terms went into a fist fight.

A punch from Togemon received a punch from Monzemon, and the two went back and forth before Togemon let out one final punch when Monzemon was about to use his laser beams.

**NEEDLE SPRAY!** Togemon said as the needles along her body released from their places and went straight for Monzemon. As if routine, on the impact of the needles, a large black gear shot out from his back before disappearing into thin air.

After the Digimon were released from the trunk and the Digidestined from their 'spell', Monzemon sat down and told everyone what really happened. Although to Halie, he didn't really go into much detail; just about how he came to take care of the unwanted toys and suddenly had a weird feeling he couldn't get rid of.

"My friend, there is only one way I can truly repay you for freeing me from that spell; the true power of my heart hugs."

Rising to his feet, Monzemon took a few steps back while Tai just got an 'oh great' look to his face. **HEART ATTACK with a hug!**

Instead of the blue hearts everyone expected, red ones came out, grabbing Palmon, Mimi, and the rest of the Digidestined in the hearts, causing them to laugh and smile. Halie on the other hand just avoided the heart, she figured she had enough to deal with about what happened earlier that day.

So instead of joining her friends in the hearts, Halie walked over and sad down beside one of the doors leading into a building and thought about that strange feeling she had before the Numemon ran. _'What was that? Should I tell Tai and the others about it?'_ After thinking about it for a while, she decided it would be best not to worry them about some strange feeling that they would probably brush off in the end.

* * *

**Saskia:** Alright, so what do you think about this chapter? I know I didn't go into the story about how Tai and the others got caught but still, that was just mainly what happened to Mimi except she didn't get captured.

**Halie:** -raises hand- Question!!! What was with the thing with the Numemon? What was the 'feeling' I had? These are things I must know Saski!

**Saskia:** I can't tell you! If I told you then it would ruin part of the main plot! Lets just say you have two sides and are connected with your Digimon.

**Halie: **What's that supposed to mean!? You said my eyes turned black!

**Saskia:** Well then it should be easy for you to guess then shouldn't it Hal? Alright, please review, I've already started on Chapter 7!


	7. A Strange Dream

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people. I don't mind compliments and critiques to this story, if you found something that should be changed about my writing, please let me know, I would love your help. If you read and leave a review and have a question or comment that you would like answered, I'd be more than happy to reply. This story will mostly be more of Halie's point of view, but every now and then it will change to that of another character and I will let you know when it does.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

Also, if you want to get in touch with me about anything and don't have an account on here, Email / Instant Message me at one of the following:: or

* * *

**Dreamer:** Ok yes you were right, I intended to let Halie have more of a part in Chapter 6 but I kind of lost what I had. Forget what I said about the Digivolution Line, I realized I forgot the main thing, so yeah what's said in this chapter should give you the dead give away on Halie's partner.

Sorry about not updating, I've been super busy and being at Dad's house his internet really stinks (would use other words but probably shouldn't) and so I haven't been able to get the episodes/chapters going but now that I don't have to work…I have quite a few left to catch up on, so I will be staying up tonight(since it's thursday already) and finishing everything.

Also, I will put of Halie does or does not have a real part in the chapter. Like this one, Chapter 7, I don't really like it at all so this will probably be one of the shortest chapters I do since I'm skipping the entire first part and going to where Tai and Matt are in their argument.

Halie has a small part in this Chapter!

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 7::** A Strange Dream

* * *

Sora had sent Biyomon with Halie to go find Joe who had somehow wondered off to make sure he could come for an argument Tai was about to get into.

"What's wrong Halie?" the voice of Biyomon shattered into the girl's silent mind. Looking down to Biyomon whom had been looking at her for quite some time, yet Halie just gave her fake smile.

"It's nothing Biyomon, I think I'm just tired," Halie said with a yawn, she really wanted to go to sleep, but for some reason she had been having some strange dreams. "I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep, mostly just the same dream again and again; then I wake up still tired."

Just as she had finished Biyomon started to flap her wings when the two heard a voice from a few feet away. "Biyomon? Halie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's just us," Biyomon said as she started to explain to Joe what Sora had told her to say. As soon as she had said the names of Tai and Matt, the two noticed Joe jump up and speed-walk; dragging Halie as he did, much to her like.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because it's way too dangerous! We don't know what's up that mountain!"

"There's no place else to go; we have no choice!" shouted Tai as he argued with Matt about going up the mountain.

"Look, before we do something foolish we should think it over a little more!" Matt made his point as he yelled at Tai, clinching one of his hands.

As Joe, Halie, and Biyomon slipped in unnoticed, Joe had asked Sora why they were fighting since what he was told was the fight was about to start. "They're debating on weather we should climb Infinity Mountain or not."

"We have to go up there; it's the best view of the island!" Tai started to argue again as Matt retaliated.

"Nobody would make it up that peak! It's way to much of a gamble!"

Taking a look at Joe, Patamon stated that there could be a lot of evil Digimon up the mountain, and after that Joe intervened.

After listening to the yelling go on for a few minutes, Sora stopped it, pushing Matt and Tai towards the cave that they had found earlier to sleep in. Joe being the last one back kept thinking about what had happened.

Halie tossed and turned on the stone ground that she lay upon as she had her continuous dream for the third time, coming back each night. The voices of two beings spoke together, the darkness and venom heard in their speech.

A lean and tall human-like being stood, his body black except for his eyes and a marking on his chest; wings folded back behind him as if he wasn't going anywhere for quite a while.

The other wore an orange piece of clothing, which looked like what the Martial Arts monks wore with a blue bandana around the neck. Red gloves covered her fists and two large blades were in a resting position against the back of the hand. Three horns were seen on her forehead and her ears were long.

"Do what you must, but the smallest child, the one who will destroy me must be eliminated."

"I understand Lord Devimon, you have nothing to fear, but I must ask which child is the one you want?" The smaller Digimon said as she looked to her master to tell her between the two small children. One child wore a green hat and one's hair was as near the same color as her own gloves.

"That I do not know, it is one of the two. The Patamon hasn't digivolved yet like the others and I haven't figured out if the other has a Digimon at all. For now, kill them both; then the prophecy can't come true," the Digimon called Devimon spoke, his mind lost in thought as he signaled for the small Digimon to leave.

"Yes my Lord, as you command," the Digimon spoke before fading into the darkness.

Just as the small Digimon left, so did everything else as Halie felt herself being shaken to wake up. Opening her eyes, she noticed Mimi moving her shoulder to wake her up. Hearing that Tai and Sora had gone to get Joe, whom had went to climb the mountain; the rest of them had to get up as quickly as they could to catch up.

* * *

**Saskia:** Yes, this will be the shortest chapter I will EVER do, mostly because I don't like this chapter/episode of Digimon so I basically altered it and didn't put Joe's adventure, so yep. It's mostly about Halie's dream anyways, and the conversation happened as I put it down. When it said she had it for a couple days, those were mostly visions of what was going to happen. So yeah, I figured, add the new digimon in. You can probably guess who her partner is now by he discription, but if not, her name is stated in the next chapter.


	8. Dissolved In Darkness

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people. I don't mind compliments and critiques to this story, if you found something that should be changed about my writing, please let me know, I would love your help. If you read and leave a review and have a question or comment that you would like answered, I'd be more than happy to reply. This story will mostly be more of Halie's point of view, but every now and then it will change to that of another character and I will let you know when it does.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

Also, if you want to get in touch with me about anything and don't have an account on here, Email / Instant Message me at one of the following:: or

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 8::** Dissolved In Darkness

* * *

After hours of walking, climbing, and Mimi's complaining, the group finally made it to the top of the mountain just to see that there wasn't much up at the top to begin with.

"Well that's great," came the cool tone Matt used as he noticed they went all the way up to the peak just to look at a bunch of trees.

Halie looked up to the blond-headed boy and simply said, "Well at least Tai stopped talking, that's always a good thing." Although she turned her head to look at Joe, whom was on his hands and knees complaining again; he was almost as bad as Mimi.

"This isn't good; we're trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive. I knew I would never like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No, I wanted to go to summer school."

* * *

A small black gear sped across the sky as a lion-like Digimon watched an irritated tone to his voice as he continued walking along the rocky ground. The silence he had was interrupted by the yell of a green Digimon, bands on his arms, horns and a club.

As the green Digimon brought his spiked club down, the lion Digimon pulled out his sword to block the attack. Yet when the other landed on the ground, both the club and the sword spun to land behind them both, "No one asked you here. No one wants you here. I suggest you leave now, while you still have the chance Leomon."

"The endless attacks from the black gears which keep dropping from this mountain is transforming perfectly peaceful, innocent Digimon into monsters. I have come here to make it stop," Leomon said to his opponent, taking a battle stance.

When Leomon took his preparation for an attack, Ogremon punched the air, a purple ball of energy being released. While Leomon did the exact same, instead of a ball it was the shape of a lion's head. Yet the power from each attack canceled each other out and went to hit the rocks to the side of both Digimon instead.

"Both of you stop, cease this foolishness. I command that the two of you work for me, not fight, you will work for me." A strange voice was heard to the ears of both Leomon and Ogremon and when both of them refused, a tall black, winged Digimon stood to their side. "I am Devimon, ultimate ruler of the demon underworld, you will obey my commands."

Ogremon, being the coward that he is, immediately gave up his will to take Devimon's commands just before being startled by another Digimon that landed to their other side, opposite of Devimon.

Leomon was startled as well when the new Digimon arrived in a swift motion. Gazing at the ninja-like Digimon he thought for a moment before realizing who she was. "Turuiemon!" He watched the small bunny-like Digimon as Devimon began speaking again.

"That's right Leomon, are you surprised? Well you two will be joining her in destroying the Digidestined." A fanged grin spread across his devilish face.

"Destroy them!? I'll destroy you for threatening the Digidestined!" Raising his fist as he did with Ogremon, Leomon let out the energy of the lion. **FIST OF THE BEAST KING!**

Just before the attack hit Devimon he faded and Turuiemon came, slashing away the lion energy with the blades on her fist. Not realizing in time that being shocked at what Turuiemon did was just a distraction when Devimon's fist rose from the ground and plunged into his back.

"Leomon, I am not requesting your cooperation, I am demanding it. Prepare for the **TOUCH OF EVIL!**" And with that, a surge of dark energy flowed into Leomon, causing him to roar in agony as his mind was lost. "Now you will obey my every command."

Regaining stature from the attack, his eyes were glazed with white, and his voice came with no emotion. "Yes, I will obey."

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the cliff at the peak of Infinity Mountain, Tai looked through his small telescope before drawing on some paper. Looking at each other, Halie and Agumon walked over to him. "What are you doing Tai?" Agumon asked with curiosity.

"Making a map of the island; so we knew were we are and were we've already been." Tai explained in a dead tone as he continued his work.

Leaning over his shoulder as Matt and Sora walked forward, Halie just gave a blank look before exclaiming, "Did you say Map or Mess!?"

"If you follow that map it will lead right to a headache." Sora said as she heaved a sigh at what Tai was doing; he was going to get the more lost than they already were.

"Well I can read it just fine! And that's all that really matters!" Tai retorted to the three people behind him as he stood up. They just didn't understand the way his mind worked, or at least Halie thought it worked, she wasn't to sure.

Hearing a rumbling, Halie turned to Tai and tugged his shirt, and whispered, "Tai, something's coming."

The Digidestined walked over to see what it was until it came known that a lion-human-like Digimon stood on the other side of a gap in the walkway of the mountain.

When Gabumon and Patamon started telling the children about how Leomon was a great leader to all Digimon, they all gasped when he practically demanded for them and leapt over the gap, a sword in his hands.

After running a little ways away, Tai had lost his map to Agumon's Pepper Breath and the ogre Digimon was standing in front of them, blocking their means of escape.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ogremon said as the children came to a stop and Leomon joined them.

Izzy had to make things just a tad bit complicated for Tai, TK, and Halie by saying that Team Work was essential to a victory in their situation; although he said it in more complex terms.

Biyomon piped up when she stated that Leomon and Ogremon had always been enemies and was concerned that they were on the same side. Yet when both Digimon leapt at the children, the Digimon retaliated and digivolved.

**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GREYMON!**

**GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GARURUMON!**

**PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO……TOGEMON!**

When the three of them digivolved, it caused Leomon to be knocked back. Mostly by Greymon as he was closest. Although each of the champion Digimon did their fair share to keep him away from the children.

**BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……BIRDRAMON!**

**TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……KABUTERIMON!**

**GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO……IKAKUMON!**

The next three Digimon did the same to Ogremon as Greymon, Garurumon, and Togemon did to Leomon just as Matt and Tai grabbed their younger siblings to make them take shelter with the rest of the Digidestined behind a rock barrier.

After attacking Leomon and Ogremon a couple of times, the next thing everyone knew the rocks started falling from the cliffs above. The digivolved Digimon noticed just in time for their partners would have been incased in rubble. **HOWLING BLASTER! METEOR WING! ELECTRO SHOCKER! NOVA BLAST!**

With the attacks from the four champion Digimon, the rocks turned to dust and drizzled on the children, until Tai wondered why they seamed to have been blasted from their resting place.

* * *

The sun was setting, the Digimon were tired, and the children needed to find somewhere to rest, and after walking through the forest, that didn't seem possible. That was, until Joe saw a building in the distance and it was claimed as a mansion and a hotel by someone. Then before they knew it, everyone was running towards it, hoping people were inside.

Although when the doors were opened, there was no desk, but there was an empty building in front of them. Halie and TK were the first to run in as they saw a picture of an Angel hanging on the wall. They both explained what an Angel was to Patamon whom had asked what it was.

Suddenly Gabumon smelled food and when the children rushed to the dining room, a spread of food was laid out for them.

After a good meal and a bath, the Digidestined went up to the room, as only one room had eight beds in it. Once everyone went to sleep, Halie began having her dream again, the same one as the nights before, while Tai and Agumon went towards the bathroom; and the next thing everyone knows, the roof is gone and the beds are beginning to float in the air.

Once she had seen the black Digimon that stood facing Tai and Leomon, Halie recognized him as one of the ones from her dream and she whispered his name. Yet Halie was to busy trying not to fall off the floating bed when she heard someone yell for them to grab TK and herself if they were in reach. Probably because they were young, and she of course didn't have a Digimon to help her out.

Suddenly she felt herself jerk and she grasped the bed frame tighter before she heard her name being said by one of the older kids. "Halie let go of the frame," the voice came from Matt as he was apparently the closest one.

Listening to him, she let go, still hoping she wouldn't fall and before she knew it she was being held by Gabumon to make sure she didn't fall. Although she didn't know what was going on, she could see that the island was splitting, a piece going in different directions away from Infinity Mountain.

She yelled for Tai as she saw Leomon raise his blade to her brother before his bed landed next to him and his Digivice went to Leomon. A bright light flashed before a dark energy beam came from Leomon, before he attacked Devimon himself. That confused Halie more than anything; wasn't he the one who had just tried to kill them?

After that, Halie didn't see her brother; she didn't know what had happened to Tai. All she knew was that she was stuck with Matt and Gabumon, and that they were headed for one of the snow-covered islands. I guess it's a good thing Halie sort of likes the cold weather, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Gabumon speak.

"It's okay now Halie, we'll find Tai and the others, won't we Matt," Gabumon said with a hint of re-assurement before he got a humph from his partner and just sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Saskia:** I know I sped things up at the end, but since it's like 1:30 AM here at the moment I'm writing this, and I have school in the morning, it's quite fun. I know I still have a few chapters left, and since I don't have practice tomorrow night, I can work on the rest when I get home. And yes, the Digimon stated in this chapter should be a dead give away on who Halie's partner is.

Lets see I have done last Tuesday and Wednesday.....so that leaves....7 more chapters. I'm sure I can get them done and posted by tomorrow morning since I have to work on Friday and won't be home until midnight my time(I know fun!) So if I don't, I will stay up and do as many chapters as I can to make sure I have them all done plus I'll try to do a couple more as an apology for not updating like I said I would. :)


	9. Iceland

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

**Dreamer:** I know I shouldn't rush things, but I don't really like the beginning because I'm dying to get on with the story, and it would be a waste if I didn't do it episode for episode. –sighs- So I've decided that I won't do Izzy and Mimi's adventure nor Joe and Sora's and skipping those two to go straight to 'Chapter 12' which will now be Chapter 10. I'm going to make up those two chapters by putting descriptions and everything as well as a Table of Contents and summary, that way the chapter will be literally 10 for the story but still be chapter 12 and I don't get confused XD.

Also I don't want to say anything about my plot later but I really don't know if everyone will like it. Oh and you had made the comment in Chapter 5 about Halie/Izzy and if I would write a sequel if they would be together.

Yes, there will be a Sequel to Time Begins, and I'm still working on the name, but it will take place in Season 2. Also, there will be two other Sequels to the second/third more based in Season 4. Just thought I'd let you know that more, and the plot I made for this story is really crucial to the other stories that take place after; so I hope no one will shun the whole story for what I do…that's my worst fear right now.

Halie doesn't have a real part in this Chapter, only she gets sick of the cold weather instead of Matt.

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 9::** Iceland

The snow fell down into her face; cold winds flowed in the same direction, causing her body to freeze up. Normally she liked the cold weather, she always dreamed of just living somewhere cold and now she just wanted to get warm.

The sound of Matt's voice was so close, mostly because he knew Sora would kill him if anything happened to her. Knowing Matt he probably would have just left to go find TK and left her, she was useless, just like Tai has probably already said.

"TK! TK!" the shouts of his little brother's name pounded in her mind. Halie really wished that the blond-headed friend of hers was with them now, that way she wouldn't be practically alone.

Being alone mostly all her life hadn't really done much to her confidence, for she knew she was always in the way and couldn't do anything to help. Halie hated not being able to do something for the others who had done so much for her already since they'd been there.

Walking next to Gabumon, the two followed Matt, whom was still trying to find TK out in a blizzard. She just thought to herself, _Come on Matt, TK isn't stupid enough to go play out in a blizzard like this._ She only wished she could say the words aloud.

Halie and Gabumon could hear Matt beginning to cough and the two rushed over to him. The young girl herself could feel thing frost creeping through her body as her eyes became heavy. Matt had brushed by her as he got up to continue to try and find TK; what he didn't know was that ever since living with Tai and his sister, Halie got sick very easily.

The world started to go black as everything faded and she collapsed into the snow. As the blizzard started to get worse, the white pieces of frozen water began to collect over her before Gabumon yelled to Matt to come back.

The next thing Halie knew, she was shivering next to a fire, the cave she was in was illuminated by the flames. Her vision was blurred and nothing was really there, until she heard something.

"Ah, I see your feeling a little better Halie," the voice had come from Gabumon; he was trying to keep Matt warm by the fire.

Letting a yawn come just after a small shiver Halie asked what had happened. The wolf-like Digimon said that she had passed out after she started coughing then Matt went out into the cold and was frozen. "Can you watch him for a moment? I need to go get some more wood. The fire's looking a little low."

Halie was about to object when Gabumon went ahead and left, she didn't know what Gabumon was thinking leaving her to watch over Matt, it wasn't like she could do much. Although when Gabumon came back he told her to get some rest, and she couldn't argue she was pretty tired.

Morning came and when she woke up, Matt was already awake, although Gabumon was sneezing. _That can't be good!_ She thought to herself as she stood and yawned before walking over to him. "Matt, I'm sorry I couldn't help you find TK," Halie said in a low voice, she really didn't like saying she wasn't strong enough to do it.

"Oh…well…its fine Halie, it wasn't your fault we both got sick. Don't blame yourself, I'm…I'm sure Patamon is watching out for him." Halie could tell Matt didn't like to say things like that either.

"Matt! Gabumon!" the three beings looked up to see Agumon and Tai running towards them with a snowman. Leaning over, Gabumon explained that it was Fridgemon, just a fun snow-loving Digimon.

Yet like boys do, after Fridgemon left to go find herbs for Gabumon, Tai and Matt just have to start fighting. "Tai stop it!" Agumon had said as Gabumon asked Matt to do the same.

Rolling her eyes, Halie followed with the two Digimon right behind her as the boys headed for the cliff's edge. "Tai! Matt! Knock it off!" she yelled as loud as she could, these two were worse than her and Tai when they got in their arguments.

As both of them fell, the two Digimon started to climb down the Cliffside as Halie was told to stay where she was. That was until Mojamon came and used his Ice Cloud attack to send all five of them spiraling down.

As they landed on Fridgemon, whom had food and herbs, Mojamon leapt down and started to fight with Fridgemon. Once the snowman Digmon was knocked down, that's when the Digimon jumped into action.

**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GREYMON!**

**GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GARURUMON!**

After the Digivolution process, Mojamon sent out his Boomerang Bone attack, only to lead to Garurumon leaping to grasp it in his teeth to break it.

**NOVA BLAST!** Greymon let out the ball of fire, and was knocked down when Mojamon missed the attack and kicked him.

Having Greymon cause the distraction, Fridgemon crept up behind the mountain Digimon to grab him from behind and told Greymon to aim for the Black Gear.

"Right! **NOVA BLAST!**" and a second ball of fire landed straight on Mojamon's chest, and as a result sent both him and Fridgemon back to hit the rocks.

The impact the two large Digimon had on the mountainside caused a lot of Black Gears to be seen just before Garurumon burned them with his Howling Blaster attack.

Just as the small conversation with the old Mojamon came to an end, the Black Gears that Garurumon had blasted, fixed themselves and caused the island to start moving again.

"We're moving alright, back towards Infinity Mountain!" Tai exclaimed as he looked through his telescope.

"Your right, we can maybe meet up with the others," Matt said before he thought about TK again.

Walking up to the two boys Halie just gave a slight sigh, "Okay, so are you two done with your fighting now? We really don't need to deal with that."

Halie just smiled when both of the boys nodded and went back to the four Digimon. She still wondered why she was here, if she didn't have a purpose.

**Saskia:** Alright, well like I said, Halie didn't have much of a part, and that I'm skipping the next two episodes to hurry and get her partner! Yay! Well I'll be working on that chapter now. Once I reach 16 I'll be caught up so I have about five more chapters to catch up on, so I'll probably do Chapters 12 and 13(naturally) 10 and 11(literally).


	10. A New Friend

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

* * *

_Halie plays a major part in this chapter!_

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 10::** A New Friend (Part 1 of 2)

* * *

The forest was full of its lush, green trees as two creatures carried a set of children in fast pace. One ran on four legs, a soft white and blue color and carried two of the children; while the other was a large orange beast with a piece of brown armor across his face and held the last child on his shoulder.

"So, Matt, You think we're going to find your brother here? No offense but he could be on any one of the islands." A brown headed child with goggles said as the beast he was on pounded the ground.

"I don't know Tai, but it's best to try then to never try at all." Came the reply of the blond riding the other beast.

The last of the three stayed silent as she had her arms wrapped around Garurumon's neck as they rode on the back of the large wolf, her hands gripping the fur so she wouldn't fall.

It had only been the last day that their frozen island came close enough to the island they were on now; so Fridgemon made them an ice bridge to get them across. Halie was actually really happy to get off of the frozen land she had come to live on the fast few nights.

The beat of Garurumon's stride had put Halie to sleep an hour or so before she was awaken by a roar and a scream. As the three children and Digimon came closer to the source of the sound, Matt had grabbed Halie and jumped off Garurumon as the sight of TK came into view.

Leomon was the cause of the roar, and to the children's bad knowledge, he was after TK while another Digimon sat at the top of the ridge, awaiting her target to get into the open.

"Come on Garurumon! You can take this over grown cat!" Matt said as he turned to Garurumon, encouraging him on as the wolf Digimon attacked Leomon. Looking at Halie he just said plainly, "Halie, get to the trees, you'll be safer there."

Halie just watched as Garurumon leapt again and again at Leomon and never made a scratch. Turning to look from Matt to the trees he pointed at and back she ran, and the awaiting Digimon got her open target.

Focusing on where the girl was headed, the Digimon took a swift movement before leaping over the fighting Digimon, doing a couple spins to create force, and landed right in front of the red-haired girl. A smile stretching across her face as she heard a quick and fearful gasp come from her prey.

"I have you now child, Lord Devimon will be most pleased." Was all the Digimon said before she swung a knifed fist at her target. Although, to Turuiemon, something felt strange about the child; it was as if they were two parts of something whole. Though, once that feeling vanished, out; **NINJA FIST!**

Two sets of rapid released razor fists started to slingshot past her face and shoulders, and for some reason they would most of the time miss. Only a couple of the sharp ends caught her skin before she fell to her knees to escape. The first scraped her shoulder causing a gash that could easily be taken care of, while the other cut a small chunk of her hair as it caught the top of her right ear.

As soon as Halie let out a shrill cry, for some reason everyone looked to see Turuiemon freeze in her tracks. "Finish it! You know what Lord Devimon commanded!" Leomon roared as he saw what was happening to his companion. He knew the dark Digimon wouldn't be happy if they failed.

Hearing her partner, Turuiemon pulled back her raised fist, and as soon as she did, Halie got up and ran. Before the Digimon could pull the attack back, the blades raked against Halie's left let, releasing the Digivice that was attached to her jeans.

When the white device fell to the dusty ground, Turuiemon rushed forward only to be stopped by a flash of bright light and as everyone watched, four black gears came out of her back. Halie put her hands over her ears as she heard the pained cry that came from her attacker; strangely Halie felt as if she could feel the pain of the enemy Digimon.

Once the light had faded, and going back into her Digivice, Turuiemon stood there in a stance like someone had stabbed her in the back before falling to her knees. Hitting the ground triggered a second beam of light as Turuiemon glowed the same light that the others used to digivolve.

Although her form got smaller, and her ears more flexible before the light went away again, a small brown Digimon was in the place of the ninja Digimon. Moments later, the same thing happened to Leomon, except he stayed the same and came to his senses.

Halie could see her attacker was out of a lot of energy. P_robably because she had four black gears stuck inside her. That had to hurt,_ she thought to herself as she walked over and sat down next to the Digimon.

To Halie, everything went so fast, and although it was strange, Tai ran up to her and started asking if she was alright; like he was worried. The young girl actually seemed happy that her brother was worried; it started to make her think that he didn't just think of her as extra weight.

The next thing she knew, and what seemed like hours later, Leomon had walked up and apologized for the trouble he had caused before exclaiming about the small brown Digimon. Yet, before Halie could say anything, Tai started to raise his voice to Leomon.

"Who is that Leomon? And why was it attacking my sister?" Tai asked in an angry yet curious voice, just as soon as Izzy and Mimi came over with their de-digivolved Digimon.

"That my young friend is Lopmon, one of the Digimon that had been waiting with the others to meet the Digidestined children. She was captured by Devimon, and that was the last time I had seen her until just recently when I was first controlled by that dark Digimon. I believe that she is the partner Digimon to your sister." Leomon gave the quick explanation to everyone before Izzy figured that it was probably very true as Halie was the only one who didn't have a Digimon when they had gotten there.

As soon as Leomon had stopped talking, Matt figured they could see, "Why not just wait and see if what Leomon says is true. I mean, that Digimon was being controlled by black gears so there couldn't be a lot of harm in it."

Hours later, the Digidestined—except Joe and Sora—gathered around a giant tree and listened to Leomon tell the story of

"According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the 'Digidestined' will appear from another world. When they arrive, they will come to posses super powers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true…"

Halie had listened to enough, sitting behind the tree in full view of at least one of the other children or Digimon, the young girl held the small brown Digimon in her arms. She didn't care if the Digimon had even tried to kill her; the Digimon was hurt and needed care, much to her brother's will.

About half way through Leomon's story, Lopmon started to stir, and it made Halie laugh lowly when the small Digimon's ear flicked into the air and then down again.

Although she didn't notice Lopmon start to move as she was laughing, the brown Digimon lifted its head and blinked before speaking. "If I might ask, what seems to be so funny?"

Immediately as soon as she heard the new voice, Halie closed her mouth and ceased what she was doing. Looking down she locked eyes with the Digimon before she started to laugh again. "It…it's nothing, your ear, it just flicked into the air and then right back down." Halie said though her laughing fit.

Looking around, Lopmon wondered where exactly she was, "Where am I exactly? Oh, and I hope you don't mind my asking, but have you seen a child named Halie? I was supposed to meet her with my friends but somehow I don't know what exactly has happened."

Gasping at what the small Digimon said, Halie thought back to what Leomon spoke of just hours before. _So this little Digimon is my partner. It seems a little ironic, my own Digimon tried to kill me but I should be happy, now I can take part with Lopmon in what everyone does!_ Halie thought to herself before looking back at Lopmon.

"Well, um, you see. My name is Halie, I came here a while ago with my brother and friends from our world to here. I don't know if I'm the Halie you were waiting for, but my friends have Digimon. If I recall correctly, you might remember them as: Koromon, Tsunomon, Tokomon, and Motimon…"

"Yes! Those where my friends! The last thing I remember is seeing a really dark Digimon and everything else is a blur." Lopmon exclaimed when she heard the names of the In-training forms of the Digimon. "Do you know where I can find them?"

Turning her head to look around to the other side of the tree, she noticed that Gabumon and Tentomon were the closest ones, "Pst! Gabumon, Tentomon, come here, Lopmon wants to talk to you," Halie tried to make it a whisper but she got a look from Matt that told her not to talk anymore as Leomon was still speaking.

"Hey Leomon, I think Lopmon's awake," Matt said just loud enough so Halie could hear it along with the others.

"Wait, Leomon's here! Come on!" Lopmon said as she pushed Halie to get her to stand, when both of them walked around the tree to where everyone was at. Seeing the other children, Lopmon let out a gasp and leapt onto Halie's shoulders, wrapping an ear around one to keep her propped up. Leaning down she whispered, "I didn't know there were so many like you."

As soon as they came around, Leomon turned his head, "Ah, Lopmon, I see you are feeling better." When the small Digimon nodded, he continued. "I see you have met the Digidestined you were waiting for Lopmon, I'm sure Halie can fill you in on what recently happened while I finish talking with these children."

Giving a tilt of her head, Lopmon looked at the girl she was hanging on to as she walked towards another tree that wasn't to far away so Leomon could watch her. "Well, Lopmon, you…well you sort of…"

Lopmon could tell Halie was having a hard time trying to say what she wanted to, "Did I do something bad?" and when Halie nodded, Lopmon bowed her head and said, "I didn't mean to, please forgive me."

"I…I know it wasn't your fault Lopmon, you were being controlled by Devimon and his black gears. Leomon was going through the same thing so don't feel bad. You really didn't have a choice; Leomon says my Digivice was what helped you become your normal self again."

Lopmon gave a curt nod, she still felt bad about what she had done that she didn't know of, yet when she lifted her head to speak again, she noticed a cut on Halie's shoulder and ear. "Um…Halie, where did you get those cuts? The one on your shoulder and ear?" She could tell it wasn't good when Halie didn't answer right away.

* * *

**Saskia:** Alright, there is Part 1 of 2 for the fight with Devimon. So yep, the Devimon fight is next, so I might have that up either tomorrow or Tuesday, depending on if the internet wants to work. I can update more often starting on Friday when I get to my moms house, since she actually has wireless internet. So Review and tell me what you think. I didn't go into the big details about Leomon attacking TK but mostly Turuiemon attacking Halie.


	11. Defeat of Devimon

**Authors Note::** This is a rewritten Digimon Adventure, using the additional character of mine, Halie Kendricks, now known for this story as Halie Kamiya. I'm following the story as much as possible so it doesn't confuse a lot of people.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own anything in this story other than the few changes I've made that were my creation and my character of Halie Kamiya.

* * *

**Saskia--**I am so sorry for not updating a long time ago! For one I was grouned for like five days for getting a 'C' in one of my classes and the other times I had so much homework/work that I couldn't update. But anyways here is Part 2 of the Devimon fight. I know it probably isn't going to be the best chapter, but it gets the story to progress. Also I'm still debating on weather to skip the next episode about finding the tags and just move on; because that's sort of a waste. Tell me what you think.

_Halie plays a minor part in this chapter!_

* * *

**Challenges of Life: Time Begins**

**CHAPTER 11::** Defeat of Devimon (Part 2 of 2)

* * *

Halie had thought a lot about what went down only hours ago, the fact that both Leomon and Lopmon—whom is apparently Halie's Digimon partner—were both corrupted by the dark forces of evil. Lopmon herself had just woken up not even five minutes ago when she had asked how Halie where she got the cuts on her arm.

The young red-headed child didn't want to give the brown Digimon the news of what had happened. About how she didn't know what she was doing when she tried to destroy her with the blades on the fist of her champion form.

Lopmon heaved a sigh when Halie eventually told her what she had done, "I knew something was up; even Leomon would have said something if everything was okay. You should know Halie; I would never intentionally harm you."

"I know Lopmon, and I don't blame you. Although I wouldn't be to sure about Tai, he looked pretty upset. Then again, Tai over exaggerates even just a little."

Lopmon simply gave a curt nod, acknowledging that she understood that she should behave only on Tai's behalf. Halie stood up as she heard her brother preaching about how they should go and face Devimon. She knew that Izzy would fill her in on the way.

As Halie started to walk over to the others, she watched as the bunny-like Digimon wrapped one ear around her shoulder and just went along for the ride. "You know Lopmon, I wonder what it will be like, to go home now that we are about to face Devimon."

"Don't worry Hal, everything will be fine. I just hope I can give Devimon a piece of my mind for what he did to me. It will be good to have some pay-back," Lopmon stated with a small dark glint in her eyes before she perked back up. "I'm positive we can beat this dark Digimon with our ears tied behind our backs."

Halie just gave a smirk and laughed, "Lopmon I don't think it will be that easy."

Izzy on the other hand had slowed down to wait for Halie, "What won't be easy?" Always knowing Izzy to be the curious one, Halie just shrugged and told him what Lopmon said. "You know Lopmon, we've had hard times trying to fight off Digimon in the past, I wouldn't take this fight lightly."

* * *

Somehow unknowingly to the Digidestined, Leomon had a boat waiting at the edge of the island to take them to Infinity Mountain. Lopmon figured it was how Leomon and Ogremon had gotten there in the first place.

"Devimon is very powerful; he has brought nothing but trouble to File Island. Me must be careful," Leomon stated with a dead tone as he rowed the boat to the shore of the Cliffside.

Leomon however saw the predicament the children had of getting to the top of the island shore; and with the approval of the children and non-flying Digimon, hoisted each child and Digimon up the ledge before leaping to the top himself.

After about a small five second rest, the lion Digimon urged the children on along the paths that lead towards the top of the mountain.

Moments passed as Leomon preached about how Devimon wasn't a Digimon to be taken lightly, the devil himself rose; bigger and with a bigger attitude, the black fallen-angel Digimon stood and glared down at the Digidestined.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's huge!" Mimi exclaimed as she watched with a quick nod from Palmon.

The wings of the dark Digimon spread as he launched himself in the air only to land a few feet away from his intended targets; as well as he figured he would have a little fun before destroying them.

The force of his wing pushed the Digidestined and their Digimon back to he rocks as the large Digimon turned around. Halie was the first to hit, one of the rocks scraping against her shoulder wound causing it to open again. Lopmon on the other hand noticed this and became angry, as did the rest of the Digimon.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GREYMON!

GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……GARURUMON!

PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO……TOGEMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……KABUTERIMON!

LOPMON DIGIVOLVE TO……TURUIEMON!

Tai was shocked the most to find out that Lopmon was in fact his little sister's Digimon; it's a wonder she wouldn't leave when Turuiemon was injured and became Lopmon.

**NOVA BLAST! HOWLING BLASTER!** Greymon let out one of his fire blasts while Garurumon unleashed his before biting down on Devimon's arm; both attacks disappearing on contact.

With a wave of his arm, Devimon sent Garurumon flying, causing him to land on Greymon before he taunted the Digimon. "Your attacks are pitiful; you're going to have to try better than that!"

**ELECTRO SHOCKER! NEEDLE SPRAY! NINJA FIST!** Three sets of attacks went heading towards Devimon, and again, each one was demolished as it touched his skin. Halie could faintly hear Tai and Turuiemon curse under their breath.

"Give up you fools! This display is useless!" Devimon sneered as he smashed Togemon to the ground and swiped at Kabuterimon. Turning his back, Devimon never got the chance to block Leomon's upcoming attack.

As the lion Digimon headed towards the large Digimon, Ogremon appeared out of no where and blocked his sword. "Nice try Leomon! You ain't got the chance against the likes of us!"

At this time, Birdramon and Ikakumon showed up with Joe and Sora to face Devimon with their comrades. Although before the fire bird Digimon could do anything, she was grasped by Devimon in a way she couldn't escape.

After knocking away Ikakumon, Devimon turned towards TK and Patamon and began his monologue. "Now it is your turn, they say the smallest will destroy me; and I shall not let that happen."

Turuiemon, however, hearing this, leapt in front of Devimon's hand and attacked him again. "Is that why you used me to attack them!? **NINJA BLADE!**" Turuiemon yelled as she released the blades from her fists and launched them at Devimon before being tossed aside.

"Yes, you were just a pawn in my plans, and now child, it is time for you to die!" Devimon screeched as he threw his hand down to grab TK; much to Matt's defiance.

Patamon however flew at his hand as the rest of the Digimon de-digivolved at the loss of energy. Yet, as soon as Devimon's hand fully closed around Patamon, a light shined for the glow of Digivolution.

"What is this? The light, I can't stand the light!" Devimon screamed as if the simple light was killing him.

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO……ANGEMON!

Where Devimon had let go, and the light had disappeared, an angel-like Digimon hovered in its place; six shining wings spread out from his back and a metal helmet covered his upper face.

As everyone complimented on Patamon's digivolve, Angemon simply stated with an angelic tent to his voice. "The forces of good will always overcome the darkness, even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island."

With that Angemon raised the staff he held over his head as eight beams of light came from each of the Digidestined's Digivices.

"You think your magic light act can defeat me!"

"If I can bring peace, my fate is unimportant. Your power has gotten far out of control and must be extinguished." Angemon stated as he lowered his staff and pointed it at Devimon. A light generated at the end of the rod and slowly disintegrated the staff until it became a ball of light in his hands.

Bringing his fist back the light became something like a fire incasing his hand before he thrusted his hand back out, **HAND OF FATE!** With that the beam of light was released and caused a hole to appear through Devimon's chest.

As both Devimon and Angemon began to digitize; Devimon began to tell his counterpart that there were more powerful Digimon than he was and how he wasted his strength to destroy him.

Halie walked over to TK who was now on the ground crying because he was watching his friend disappear in front of his eyes.

"Don't worry TK; I'll come back again, if you want me too. Be brave," Angemon said just before he was gone. Moments later, a digiegg appeared before TK as the others circled around them.

After a few minutes of getting their thoughts together, and watching the island come back together, some sort of hologram unraveled itself before the Digidestined as an old man appeared and began to speak.

"Greetings Digidestined, I've heard about you."

Although that was all everyone got out of him before Tai rudely interrupted and had his mouth covered with five hands.

The strange thing was, the man stated his name was Gennai before he turned to look at Halie and Lopmon and whispered to himself where the children couldn't hear. "You're the child that is going to have the most difficulty. We'll see how this plays out."


End file.
